A partida de Akane
by Izayoi Higurashi
Summary: Akane e Ranma são casados tem um filho, final feliz? E se algo acontecesse pra estragar o conto de fada deles.
1. A DESPEDIDA

A partida de Akane escrita por Izayoi Higurashi 

Ranma 1/2 não me pertencem ...nem a serie em si ,e nem seus personagensos direitos bla bla bla pertencem a Rumiko Takahashi.legenda:-fala dos personagens " bla bla " pensamentos

1-A despedida

- eu naum vou deixar Akane gritou jogando - se na frente da porta do quarto

Ranma a entendia ,ele estava fazendo o mesmo que o seu pai fez com sua mãe separando uma mãe de seu filho,será que era certo separar esses dois

Akane ,por favor naum torne as coisas mais difíceis, ja falamos sobre isso.  
-Exato e eu ainda continuo com a mesma opinião, vc naum vai levar Yukio pra lugar nenhum ouviu bem ?

-Akane ,eu juro que se naum sair da frente dessa porta ...

-Ranma por favor ele só tem quatro anos .

-Escuta Akane era pra ele ter começado esse treinamento desde que começou a engatinhar eu só vou começar agora por que naum queria separar ele de você tão cedo ,  
como meu pai fez comigo e com a minha mãe.Agora com licença...

Ela naum pode terminar a frase pois foi interrompido por um tapa."Cara tinha me esquecido de como o tapa dela doia!"pensou ela passando a mão na face avermelhada ela já estava se levantando quando viu que ela estava vindo em sua direção e com certeza naum era para ajuda-lo a levantar.  
Akane ,ficou maluca!disse ele se desviando dos golpes dela

se você quer levar o MEU FILHO pra China, se quer mesmo separa-lo de mim,  
vai ter que me derrotar primeiro.disse ela enquanto se preparava pra outro ataque

Ele também é meu filho,Akane por favor tente entender ...-foi interrompido e desta vez por um chute no ...estomago(pensaram beteira né?)

eu naum quero entender nada ,eu não vou deixar você levar o meu filho

"se é assim que ela quer..."Tudo bem A mais Akane mais se eu vencer você não vai mais me impedir .ele colocou-se em posição de ataque

tudo bem ,mais eu não vou deixar voce me vencer .ela partiu pra cima dele dando uma seguência de golpes ,chutes e socos .

"ela esta lutando bem apesar de estar um pouco nervosa esta lutando muito bem "  
ele pensava enquanto se desviava dos golpes de Akane "droga ele desvia facilmente dos meus golpes ,mais eu não vou perder, eu não posso perder!"ela aumentava a velocidade dos golpes so que assim ela acabou abrindo uma falha na defesa o que permitiu que Ranma a atingisse no estomago ,o golpe não havia sido muito forte pois Ranma não tinha intenção de feri-la mais mesmo assim Akane foi lançada pra parede .  
Ranma caminhou até ela verificando se ela estava bem .

me desculpe ,eu exagerei .ela ofereceu a mão para ajuda-la a levantar masi recebeu um "leve "tapa como recusa.

eu estou bem ,eu ainda não perdi .ela ja ia atacar de novo se não tivesse sido levantada e prensada contra a parede e por um Ranma com cara de poucos amigos

chega Akane !Meu deus anos se passam e você continua com essa sua teimosia,  
você perdeu,está machucada e insiste em me desafiar!

me solta Ranma

não!você vem comigo !ele levantou ela nos braços antes que ela pudesse protestar

pra onde você pensa que está me levando !me poa no chão agora

não, e pare de gritar ,vai acabar acordando o Yukio.ele parou e abriu a porta de um quarto ,o interior do quarto era todo em marfim e azul e no centor do quarto havia uma cama de casal com um criado mudo de cada lado cada um deles tinha uma foto de Ranma e Akane .

nem pensar eu não vou entara aí com você .

vai por que aqui é o unico lugar onde o Yukio não vai ouvir seus berros.  
ele a colocou na cama .

agora que tal parar de tentar me matar e me ouvir ?ele sentou ao lado dela

por que Ranma nao pode treina-lo aqui por que na china?ela ja estava com lagrimas nos olhos .Você vai separar ele de mim como seu pai fez com a sua mãe ,você é um monstro Ranma ,e eu te odeio!ela ergueu a mão para ebofetea-lo so que Ranma a deteve,segurando o seu pulso .

eu juro...juro que naum vou separa-lo de você ele vai ficar um longo periodo longe mais eu prometo que não vou fazer o mesmo que o meu pai .ele foi se aproximando

me solta ela puxou o pulso masi ele naum a soltava

não ele estava a milimetros dos labios dela ,quando ela virou o rosto.

Akane... ele segurou o rosto dela e virou para ele eu dou minha palavra,eu vou voltar ele falou no ouvido dela num tom doceacredita em mim?

Ela o fitou por alguns instantes ate responder-sim,...eu... acre..dito

que bom ,sabe eu vou partir amanhã ,e não quero ir sem me despedir de você do meu jeito...-ele a beijou ,o beijo começou leve ,Akane era muito orgulhosa não cedeu rapidamente mais não conseguiu resistir por muito tempo ,logo o beijo tornou apaixaonado Ranma abriu os botões do vestido dela ,deixando ela apenas de calcinha e sutiã.  
Ela não podia evitar ,Ranma causava um calor gostoso no seu corpo estavam casados a seis anos ,mais mesmo assim toda vez que ela a tocava ela se derretia.Ela tentava acaricia-lo mais as roupas atrapalhavam ,Ranma logo aliviou seu desespero quando tirou a camisa a deitou na cama ,e deitou se sobre ela sem deixar de beija-la,uma das mãos delas a segurou pela nuca pra aprofundar ainda mais o beijo,ele foi descendo os labios beijando todo o corpo dela ate para no vale entre os seios,ele foi fazendo uma trilha até chegar um dos mamilos dela ja enrixecido pelo desejo ,tomndo pela boca ,ela tomou a cabeça dela entre suas mãos para beija -lo .  
Ele nauma fez de esperar e a amou como na primeira vez ,e ela se entregou sem reservas ,  
quando tudo terminou ele a abraçou e beijo -a na testa .

quanto tempo?ela perguntou

um ano talvez ...ele a abraçou mais fortemente

você vai voltar não vai?

vou ...sabe de uma coisa Akane?perguntou a ela num tom brincalhão

o que?

se as paredes desse quarto falassem ...teriamos um novo programa érotico na tv.ele sorriu ao ve-la corarentaum o que acha de que tal vermos a reprise ?ele a beijou novamente .

"oh Deus por favor ,faça com que ele cumpra a promessa"

e se amaram novamente so que nessa noite Akane não dormiu ,mais sim rezou silenciosamente pra que Ranma cumprisse sua palavra.

CONTINUA

ta eu sei ficou totalmente contraditoria ,  
mais me deêm um desconto é minha primeira fic por favor comentem e me deêm algumas dicas xau e naum percam o proximo capitulo


	2. a PARTIDA

legenda:  
(" ") PENSAMENTO

(-ou)FALA DO PERSONAGEM

( )eu metendo o betelho na história

2-A partida

Ranma acordou com o calor do sol batento em seu rosto ,e percebeu que estava sozinho no quarto ,onde Akane teria ido?Ele levantou e vestiu o roupão .  
Ele abriu a porta e segiu em direção a cozinha.A cozinha estava vazia,porém o café ja estava na mesa.  
Ele deixou a cozinha ,mais não sem antes pegar um biscoito no pote que estava sobre a mesa.  
Deixou o comodo e continuou a procura-la "onde essa mulher se meteu?"ele passou pela porta do de Yukio e parou ,quando ouviu vozes.

no interior do quarto

você vai sentir minha falta?Akane Perguntou a um menino que apesar de ter a aparência do pai tinha concerteza o gênio da mãe ,ele usava um pijama no estilo chinês todo em verde, estava arrumando a pequena cama quando respondeu:

Vou mama, mais vou sentir mas falta das suas "pancacas".ela o pegou no colo

quer dizer então que você ama mais minhas PANQUECAS .

"Caro" que não.Se sabe ...que eu ...ele não terminou a frase estava corado Akane se encantava ao ve-lo desse jeitinho tímido, YUkio era muito diferente das crianças da idade dele ,era indenpente apesar de ter apenas quatro anos ,gostava de fazer tudo sozinho ,não queria depender de ninguém,ele também estava se tornando um excelente lutador Akane tinha que admitir,ele começou o treinamento básico a alguns meses,e ja se tornara um razoavel oponente para seus pais.  
Todos diziam que não era anormal pois afinal ele era filho dela, que sempre gostou de artes e de Ranma que começou a treinar desde bebê.Mais se havia algo que Yukio havia puxado do pai era timidez mesmo se fosse para a mãe ,ele não conseguia falar as três palavrinhas,sempre corava e falava tão baixo que só tem uma super audição para ouvir .  
Akane sempre deixava pra lá e não o forçava a dizer mais desta vez ela queria ouvir ,  
ele iria partir ,e ela queria ter certeza de que ele sentiria sua falta.

você o que ?

eu gosto de você.

so gosta ?

mama eu tenho mesmo que dizer.

por favor Yukio, diz pra mama diz?

eu te amo mama ela o abraçou como se sua vida depende-se disso,e não pode mas conter as lágrimas ,ela sabia que Ranma cumpriria a promessa iria trazer Yukio de volta dentro de um ano ou menos ,mais ela sentia como se não fosse ve-lo mais.  
Yukio percebeu que a mãe estava chorando, era raro as vezes em que a via chorar,  
"mama" era forte se alguma coisa a fazia chorar ,concertaza era importante,ele sabia que ela estava chorando por que ele iria embora ,por isso se sentia responsavel.  
Então ele saiu dos braços delas e fez varias caretas e so parou quando a viu rir.

o que esta fazendo?perguntou ela rindo

fazendo mama rir!respondeu fazendo mais caretas 

você é igualzinho ao seu paiela nao chorava mais isso o deixava felizele tambem faz caretas quando vê que estou triste.

é "poque" a gente não gosta de vê mama triste.ele pulou no colo delaolha mama, se mama "pometer" não chorar eu "juo" que escrevo todo dia la da china ,ta bom assim?

se promete ?

U-HUM "palava" de Yukio Saotome.

então ta ,eu dou minha palavra de que não vou mais chorar.

bem meior, então o que a gente vai comer ?

adivinha?

PANCACAS!ele ia avançado para porta quando foi detido pela gola do pijama

NA NAN NI NA Não so depois do banho.

aH! mama...ela so apontou para o banheiro e o menino obedeceu sem chiar mais afinal de contas se ele desobedecese perseria as "pancacas".mama...se cuida tadepois de dizer isso ele saiu em direção ao banheiro.

esse menino as vezes é tão estranho...aiela não viu mais nada,sua visão escureceu e ela desmaiou.

do lado de fora do quarto

Ele ouvira toda a conversa,e não entrou ,aquele momento era só da Akane e do Yukio ele não iria interromper.Era lindo aquele amor que havia entre os dois ,ele se sentia um cafageste de separa-los.  
Mais não tinha como reconsiderar, ele iria levar Yukio para treinar e nada iria mudar sua decisão.Ele ja estava indo para cozinha quando reparou que Akane não estava se sentindo bem e quando viu que ela ia desmaiar,ele correu para ampara-la.

Akane ...Akane acorda ele dava leves tapinhas no rosto dela ,  
ate que ela abriu os olhos.

...ai, minha... cabeça do...i

ta bom ,fica tranquila eu vou te dar um remédio.ele a pegou nos braços e estava indo em direção ao banheiro deles(rico é outro coisa).

Ranma eu já estou melhor .Pode me por no chão agora.

tem certeza?

tenho.

você ta pálida,talvez fosse melhor...

você parar de bancar o médico,é só uma dor de cabeça Ranma.ela virou se e dirigiu se ao quarto de Yukio .eu vou arrumar a mala dele ,e você devia ir arrumar a sua .

ta bom ,mas se você quiser...

Ranma eu estou bem ,juro foi só uma dor de cabeça.

tão forte a ponto de te fazer desmaiar!

olha acredita em mim, já passou.

tudo bem.

bom meninoela dirigiu - se ate ele e lhe deu um leve beijo e depois virou em direção ao quarto do filho.

duas horas depois(na casa dos Tendo)

-meu netinho!Não vá eu vou morrer sem você...choramingava um senhor Tendo desesperado aos pés de Yukio

papai não exagera todos nós ja sabiamos que ele ia ter que ir um diaKasumi disse para seu pai o homem realmente gostava de um drama toda vez que a situação necessitava de seriedade ,ele começava a chorar.

SAOTOME!QUANDO EU CEDI A MÃO DA AKANE EM CASAMENTO O COMBINADO ERA QUE O FILHO DELES TREINASSE O ESTILO TENDO DE ARTES MARCIAIS!COMO VOCÊ NÃo FAZ SEU FILHO CUMPRIR O ACORDO?

Quando o senhor Tendo olhou para trás tudo que viu foi um panda molhado com uma plaquinha na mão,  
onde estava escrito:"não lembro de ter assinado nenhum contrato.  
Tudo o que se ouviu foi o senhor Tendo caindo pra trás.Ele se recompôs e de trás de uma moita tirou uma chaleira com água quente(não me perguntem como foi parar lá! no anime eles sempre aparecem com uma chaleira mesmo quando não tem como esquentar a água!)e a jogou no panda.

MAIS COMO FICA SUA PALAVRA SAOTOME!ele começou a estrangula -loHEIN COMO FICA SAOTOME RESPONDE!

o pai larga o pescoça dele ele ta ficando vermelhodisse a Nabiki filha do meio dos Tendo

SAOTOME...

pai ele ta ficando Roxo...dessa vez foi Kasumi quem disse

pai solta ele! ficar azul concerteza não é um bom sinal.Nabiki disse enquanto tentava separa-los.

SAOTOME...

papai solta eleKasumi também vou tentar separalos

Enquanto isso Ranma e Akane só ficaram observando a cena ,enquanto Yukio so ria com a situação,  
Ranma estava preocupado desde que sairam de casa Akane não disse uma palavra "Eu prefiro quando ela me da uma surra ,do que quando ela me odeia em silêncio".

vou sentir falta disso

"ótimo ela ta me ignorando"

Akane...?você ta me ouvindo?

to...

então porque não me respondeu ?

você não me perguntou nada.

"ótimo ser ignorado, e humilhado ainda por cima"

a ta entendi sua grossa!

ORA SEU...deixa pra la eu não vou brigar com você ,anda é melhor você ir

"ela não me respondeu , e não começou uma briga .Cêus cuidado é o apocalipe!"

é ...você ta certa.Ei vocês dois já estamos indo parem de brigar.

Já papa?

já sim vamos.

Eles fizeram um fileira parase despedir deles,depois de ter cumprimentados todos Ranma deixou Yukio termina sua despedida,sinceramente estava com pena da criança já que o Sr.Tendo o abraçava tão forte que quase sufocava o menino.  
Ele tinha que falar com Akane ,mais quando estava indo em sua direção viu um vulto alguém"droga ele não "e foi em direção ao vulto que estava em cima de uma pedra no laguinho.

então você vai partir?

Ryouga...é vou treinar Yukio.

oh sim. pode deixar que eu cuido da Akane

se você tem valor a vida P-CHAN é melhor ficar longe dela.

ai que medo.Prefiro ser P-chan do que ser MENINA DO RABO DE CAVALO

ORA SEU

Ele avançou em cima dele , o que ele não esperava era que ele desviasse.Ranma ficou por alguns no ar tentando não cair na água mais foi inevitavel(SPLASH!)

bem feito

ae ...ele jogou agua no Ryouga trasfomando assim num porquinhobem eu sou grande e você é pequeno então o que eu vou fazer agora.Que tal porco assado!

quie quie (não sei o barulho que um porco faz)

Volta aqui Ryouga

Ele o perseguiu o "porquinho", o que ele não sabia era que Akane os observava ela chegou quando Ranma estava ameaçando o P-chan "vou sentir falta disso,vou sentir tanta falta de você Ranma,de tudo"ela o viu pegar o P-CHAN e saiu dos seus pensamentos, e o chamou:

RANMA LARGA O P-CHAN TÁ NA HORA DE VOCÊ IR

AH TA JÁ VOU AKANE.

"se depende-se de mim você não iria"pensou ela tristemente

(na frente da casa)

adeus Ranma faça uma boa viagem meu filho.disse o senhor Saotome abracando -o

PAi ta me sufocando.

desculpe.disse ele soltando-o

olha Ranma aqui está o almoço e o jantar de vocês,e nessa mochila tem cobertor ,pro caso e sentirem frio,ah tem também roupas limpas ,bolinhos pro lanche,  
uma cafeteira , um chuveiro,uma cama inflavel,um fogão portatil,uma pantufa ,uns ingressos pra jogos de tênnis...

Kasumi olha obrigada mais acho que só vou precisar do lanche.

tem certeza eu coloquei uma mini geladeira aqui também.

tenhocerteza sim.Só o lanche esta bom obrigada.

se você diz aqui está.disse entregando o lanche para o Ranma

"mama papa" vamos

mama papa ?ou é mesmo ainda estou trasformado,KASumi se tem áqua quente aí?

claroEla Entregou a chaleira pra ele(não falei lugares improvaveis)

obrigado.ele jogou a água quente na cabeça ,e olhou em direção a Akane ela estava encostada na entrada ,ele caminhou atè láAkane ?

"otimo sem resposta,mesmo assim..."

olha eu juro que eu vou te escrever todo o mês ,e .  
vou te trazer um vestido lindo quando eu voltar ta?

"ela não quer mesmo falar "

ele se aproximou e lhe deu um gentil beijo.Ela correspondeu ele pode ver lágrimas em seus olhos.

eu te amofoi tudo que ele ouviu ele a beijou de novo e então partiu.

Ela o viu ir ,e não chorou não se despediu de Yukio pois não aguentaria e acabaria chorando e ela não queria deixar ele triste prometeu que não ia chorar.  
Vou so quando não os avistava mais que desatou em lagrimas.  
e tudo em que conseguia pensar era numa so coisa :

"por favor faça ele cumprir a palavra"

CONTINUA

vocabulário:

panda:o pai do Ranma se trasnforma em um panda quando se molha com água fria

P-Chan:é o apelido que a Akane deu a forma de porquinho de Ryoga

menina de rabo de cavalo:é assim que Kuno chama a forma feminina de Ranma

oi eu sei enroleu demais pra ele partir mais eu juro que no proximo nõa vou enrolar tanto.

xau ate logo! 


	3. lembranças

A partida de Akane

oi aqui está o capitulo 3 da minha fic ,estou aqui pra avisar que pretendo fazer essa fic ter mais ou menos 21 cap ,eu to inspirada,  
quando comecei a fic estava desesperada pois não sabia como continuar mais ai uma amiga minha me deu um conselho:"faz todos os titulos da ,depois o texto flui naturalmente"  
E funciona viu eu não tinha idéia de como seria o 3 cap ai quando fiz o titulo ,o cap surgiu na minha cabeça como um milagre ,agora so resta saber se ficou bom!

boa leitura e não esqueçam de comentar!(e criticar)

bjos

Lembraças

"chorei e chorei, fui tudo que eu fiz depois que ele partiu,assim que os vultos deles desapareceram no horizonte,eu cai e chorei, tudo que prometi não chorar na frente do Yukio.  
Promessa é dívida por isso me segurei ao máximo pra cumprir a promessa que fiz a meu menininho.A promessa de não chorar.  
Eu não conseguia ouvir ,todos os meu entes queridos ali me apoiando ,e eu não conseguia ouvir.  
Eu sei é só um ano ,mais será um ano longe do meu filho, do meu pequeno filho,e do meu Ranma,como a vida é ironica a uns 10 anos atrás eu daria graças a DEUS por ele estar longe e agora .  
a quem estou enganando mesmo a alguns anos atrás eu nunca queria ficar longe dele ,  
do Ranma ,acho que me apaixonei por ele desde a primeira vez que o vi,como homem,o jeito dele sempre me cativou,ele me julgava fraca por eu ser mulher sendo que quando se molhava virava uma.  
Por que estou lembrando disso agora?foram momentos tão bons ,ai que dor ,quando foi que minha dor de cabeça voltou?  
Ah deixa pra la.  
que lindo esse gatinho que esta passando,se Ranma visse sairia correndo,eu nunca entendi bem esse medo dele,como é que um homem pode ter medo de um simples gatinho.  
Lembro me daquela vez que o Kuno armou uma cilada pro Ranma caimos num porão debaixo do palco,  
eu nunca vi tantos gatos num único lugar!  
Ele tentou fingir que não ligava ,mais quando o terror pelos gatos chegou ao limite, ele simplesmente começou a miar, eu devia ter me preocupado ,mais confesso que minha primeira ação foi sorrir,sinceramente ver o Ranma que estava bancando o valentão ,começar a miar era bem engraçado.  
O que não foi engraçado ,foi o estrago que ele fez na escola ,mais o mico que o Sr.Saotome vestindo aquela roupa de velhinha fez tudo aquilo valer apena.A e o beijo ,eu quis estrangula-lo quando ele pulou no meu colo,apesar de ter ficado tentada a fazer um cafuné nele ele fica tão fofo quando ache como gatinho,foi aí que aconteceu ,ele foi aproximando o rosto e me beijou,  
não foi bem um beijo ,foi um "selinho" mais foi meu primeiro "selinho.  
Eu nunca vou esquecer,foi o melhor "selinho" da minha vida.  
a tambem me lembrei daquela vez que o P-chan foi sequestrado aquele moço como é mesmo o nome,  
Sakio(não me lembro o nome daquele cara que beijou o Ranma)ele roubou um beijo do Ranma,mulher,  
eu melembro que ele tentou me beijar varias vezes mais nunca conseguiu ,o Ranma sempre o impedia,  
ate que numa das vezes ele gritou em alto e bom som:"A Akane é minha noiva ,e se você tocar nela eu te mato!"eu nunca vou esquecer essa frase,nunca.  
Nei aquele golpe que ele me deu ,que me fez parar no colo dele foi uma experiência muito boa.Mas meu pai e cia tinham que atrapalhar ,como elea queriam que a gente casasse se eles atrapalhavam todo vez que rolava um clima.  
Mais acabou dando certo.  
ai que droga de dor de cabeça , minha vista ta ficando escura ,eu to chorando?  
por que sinto esse liquido quente escorrer pelo meu rosto,esperai ai não são lagrimas ,sangue é sangue,ai que dor ,Ranma acho que devia ter tomado o rémedio ,talvez se eu dormisse um pouco,  
essa dor passe..."

Ela desmaiou.

CONTINUA

ficou curtinho,né esse cap digamos que foi escrito pela Akane e não pela Izayoi espero que gostem o proximo vai ser mais longo juro xau xau 


	4. Sintomas

Legenda:

"pensamentos"

(comentários)

fala dos personagens

4.Sintomas parte 1

Akane ,acorde!Kasumi tentava acordar Akane ,enquanto tentava conter o sangramento do nariz delaNabiki me ajude a leva-la pro quarto.

Nabiki ajudou Kasumi a carrega-la até dentro da casa ,em seguida subiram a escada em direção ao antigo quarto de Akane.A porta do quarto ainda tinha a plaquinha que marcava o nome de Akane, o interior do quarto ainda era a mesmo,nada havia sido mudado,elas a colocaram na cama , enquanto kasumi ainda tentava desperta-la

Talvez se fizermos ela cheirar álcool ,ou talvez perfume ela acordedisse Nabiki

Álcool é melhor ,deve ter um pouco no armário do banheiro.(o que o álcool ta fazendo lá eu não sei)disse Kasumi

tá, eu vou

ela saiu do quarto ,indo em direção ao banheiro que ficava no fim do corredor ,pegou o frasco que continha o álcool e voltou ao quarto, e entregou o frasco a Kasumi.  
Kasumi fez Akane cheirar um pouco do líquido ,fazendo ela despertar .

ai que bom ela acordou .

Akane evitava a luz que entrava pela janela do quarto .

Kasumi...por favor fecha ...a janela a luz ta... me imcomodando pediu Akane

Nabiki por favor feche as janelas ,e depois desça e avise o papai e o Sr. Saotome que ela Acordou,sim ?falou a mais velha das irmãs Tendo.

ta bom

Ela fechou as cortinas ,e em seguida saiu deixando elas a sós .

me diga Akane o que está sentindo ?

dor ...minha cabeça nunca doeu tanto,e ainda por cima meu nariz ta sangrando.disse ela quando percebeu a mancha vermelha em sua mão.

TomeKasumi entregou a ela o lenço que estava usando para conter o sangramento antes  
deixe - me ver se está com febre kasumi pousou a mão na testa dela Não está febril,mais mesmo assim eu vou te dar um comprimido pra dor ,e você vai ficar na cama o resto do dia .

ta bom

eu acho que deve ter sido as emoções de hoje.

é deve ser

Kasumi deu um sorriso com intensão de anima-la , o que não deu certo ,ela odiava ver ela triste assim ,mais akane é forte ,ia ficar bem.

bem ,vamos fazer assim ,amanhã vamos ver o Dr.Tofu ,pra ter certeza que está tudo bem ok?

Não!"se eu vou ao Dr. Tofu com ela , é capaz de eu voltar pior so que tava !Ele vira um completo idiota perto dela!"Não há nescessidade eu vou dormir e amanhã vou tá novinha.

tem certeza ?

tenho.

Ela deu um comprimido a akane e a pôs pra dormir ,não adiantava discutir se ela não queria ,não havia santo que ia obriga-la do contrário .  
ela saiu do quarto e qundo estava indo pra cozinha ,foi detida por Nabiki.

kasumi,ela ta dormindo?

sim

sabe o Ranma comentou comigo ,que de manhã ela teve uma a dor de cabeça ,muito forte e desmaiou.

então essa não é a primeira vez ?

não, nem a segunda .Na gravidez do Yukio ela também reclamava dessas enxaquecas.

eu não sabia disso

é só eu sabia.Deviamos leva -lo ao médico.

é .Eu sei , disse isso pra ela ,mais ela não quer ir ,e você sabe como a akane é.

É.Kasumi eu vou sair .

pra onde?

vou ver o Dr. Tofu,tenho que verificar uma coisa.

ah então eu vou com você ,espera só um minuto...

Não!Não precisa é rapidinho volto antes do jantar.

tudo bem .Então não se atrase.

tá."eu que não sou doida de ir ao Dr.Tofu ,além do mais eu tenho que falar com ele a sós,  
algo me diz que , um certo exame que a Akane fez ,pode me dizer o que ela tem ,e algo me diz que ,eu não vou gostar do resultado."

Ela saiu . E foi em direção a casa do Dr. Tofu.

continua

ai to atrasada pra escola por isso , dividi esse cap em duas partes mais tarde eu coloco a segunda parte .

xau gente espero que estejam gostando 


	5. sintomas part 2

A partida de Akane escrita por Izayoi Higurashi

"legenda"

flash back

fala dos personagens

(comentarios)

5.Sintomas parte 2

Flash back4 anos atrásNo consultório do Dr.Tofu

isso ,você tem que fazer um exame mais profundo !Dr.tofu gritava tentando convencer uma teimosa akane.

nada do que você diga vai me fazer mudar se idéia,Dr. Tofu ,o senhor mesmo disse que é pequeno ,então eu não vou dar importância á isso.

eu sei o que eu disse akane ,mais você tem que entender que mesmo pequeno ,isso poderá se agravar no futuro ...Akane olha esse exameele praticamente estava jogando o exame emcima dela ... você tem ...

eu sei o que eu tenho Dr.Tofu ,eu sei ler , e entendo muito bem o que esse pedaço de papel está dizendo.ela sorriu pra ele me diga uma coisa ,se esse outro exame que você esta falando,se ele confirmar o que esse diz ,o que acontece ?

você teria que ,se submeter a ... uma operação...não era o que ele ia dizer ela sabia disso por isso queria dizer pra ele o que a decisão dela já estava tomada.

e se a operação não desce certo eu teria que fazer um tratamento mais profundo ,não é?ele demorou a responder,por isso ela completou por ele como a quimioterapia ,e isso colocaria em risco a vida do meu filho em risco ,não é?ele ainda não repondeu ,isso a deixava irritada se ele queria convence-la que pelo menos tivesse coragem de olha -la nos olhos.vamos responda Dr.Tofu!

sim ,akane dependendo do lugar ,de onde ele está ...não poderia ser operado e tudo que poderiamos fazer ...era um tratamento ...

que so me faria durar um pouco mais .Então mais do nunca eu afirmo Dr Tofu , eu não vou fazer esse outroexame ,e eu quero que você esqueça desse que está nas suas mãos ,ouviu?Quero que me de sua palavra de médico que não contará a ninguém.

eu não posso akane ...eu

por favor Dr.Me prometa.

eu prometo ,mais ...

mais ?

se ficar sério quero que me deixe falar,tudo bem assim ?

Sim ,mais so poderá falar depois que falar comigo.

tudo bem.ele baixou o rosto desolado ,não havia conseguido convence-la , ela era teimosa demais talvez se falasse com Ranma ...Não ele havia dado sua palvra a ela ,ele não iria quebrara essa promessa ,mais iria ficar atento a qualquer anomalia.  
Ela percebeu o ar de derrota do Dr.Tofu,ela sabia que ele estava preocupado,mais se a Saúde dela interfere na saúde do bebê ,ela não faria exame algum,mais odiava ve-lo triste ,ela se levantou e contornou a mesa ,e deu um abraço carinhoso ,e susurrou no ouvido dele:

sei que está preocupado ,mais eu sei me cuidar,e eu estou .E só pra te acalmar prometo que se sentir algo estranho venho correndo de avisar.ela deu um beijo no rosto dele .e saiu do consutorio.

fim do flach back

Dr.Tofu?De ta me ouvindo ?Nabiki perguntou

hã?ele se desligara completamente da conversa ,Nabiki havia ido ao consultório pra falar com ele,pra perguntar sobre o exame que akane fizera quatro anos atrás ,e ele não pode deixar de lembrar daquele dia.claro ,Nabiki o que estava dizendo?

eu estava perguntando sobre um exame que a Akane fez a alguns anos.Você ainda está com ele ?

"Por favor não conte a ninguém"Ele lembrou do pedido de Akane.

na verdade nãomentiumais por que quer saber?

é que ela não vem se sentindo bem.

o que ela tem?

bem ,deixa eu ver dores de cabeça,e desmaios e sangramentos do nariz.É por isso que eu queria o exame.

BEm nabiki eu devo dizer...

Nabiki,Dr. Tofu eu trouxe biscoitosuma alegre Kaumi entrava no consultório,e como sempre acontecia ,um abobalhado Dr.Tofu surgi.

Kasumi que prazer te- la aqui,essa é Nabiki sabia que ela é irmã da Akane,exatamente como você,legal né?

é muito Dr.Tofu,só que eu to aqui.ele estava falando com o esqueleto.

"ixi ele pirou é melhor eu ir embora,po Kasumi que hora pra aparecer!"pensou Nabiki

Dr.Tofu,eu falo com você depois ta bom ?perguntou nabiki

claro nashiki.

é nabiki"não adianta ,ele pira quando a Kasumi está por perto"vem Kasumi.

tudo bem ,Dr.Tofu eu deixei os biscoitos na mesa ,Boa noite.

boa noite Kasumi .

As duas saíram do consultório,deixando um abobalhado Dr.Tofu pra trás ,Nabiki sentia que havia algo importante que o Dr.tofu ia lhe contar ,mais sua irmã chegara na hora pra atrapalhar.  
Já que ele não iria dizer ela teria que recorrer a personagem principal dessa história Akane.

E ela faria a irmã falar.

continua...

o 4 e o 5 são um só capitulo e só dividi pois como estava atrasda pra escola na deu tempo de terminar.

bem espero que gostem.

xau

p.s:eu vou demorar pra postar o próximo cap.,é que eu to estudando e trabalhando e como só chego em casa a 23h00 não dá tempo de escrever. mais vou fazer o máximo.

xau e espero que gostem

Anterior OpçõesAdicionar História aos FavoritosAdicionar Autor aos FavoritosEnvie um Review!Denunciar Nome: Izayoi Higurashi Review:

Nota: 10987654321Não

Nota: Você pode classificar através de uma nota, escrever um review ou os dois!  
Nyah! Fanfiction Status:  
- Histórias: 928 - Capítulos: 2,327 - Usuários: 450 - Reviews: 2,420 - Novo usuário:  
MaysaLi Staff - Admin:  
SeijiMadDog - Moderadores:  
Tsunade Visitantes:  
- Total: 35,818 - Hoje: 55 - Ontem: 357 - Online: 4 - Máx. Online: 92 Membros online: Izayoi Higurashi, Hide and Seek

Indicação Por que recomenda a história O Efeito Arco Íris?

Ikaro: Pq mostra como é a vida de alguém que está passando por o que Wendel tb passa, o q faz tudo virar de cabeça para baixo, as dúvidas, o choque, e as surpresas, só espero p/ ver como isso tudo irá terminar... Espero que vocês gostem do "Efeito Arco-Íris" apesar d eu não ter gostado muito desse título...

Categoria: Originais Gêneros: Yaoi

Leia também...

Naruto  
Destino ou Desafio? escrita por ArtisLasair Neji descobre que a pior de todas as prisões é aquela em que aprisionamos nossos corações. Hyuuga Neji oneshot 

Pesquisa Qual a sua resolução de tela?

Menor que 800x600 800x600 1024x768 Maior que 1024x768

Resultados

Nyah! Radio A rádio está offline!

As histórias são propriedade de seus respectivos autores. Não nos responsabilizamos pelo material aqui contido.  
Nyah!® Fanfiction 2006 


	6. os pensamentos de nabiki

"desculpem pela demora tive varios imprevistos,meu computador pifou as duas vezes que eu tentei postar não deu certo ,e só saiu agora ,  
bem ta ai espero que gostem"

Boa Leitura

Izayoi Higurashi

Legenda :

"pensamento"

fala dos personagens

(eu ou algum lembrete de episodio)

Nabiki saiu do consultório do Dr.Tofu indignada,ele não dissera nada com nada o homem simplesmente vira um idiota quando Kasumi está por perto ,ela amava a irmã mais velha só que a questão é que ela atrapalhava de vez em quando ,ela acabou saindo doconsultório sem tira suas suspeitas ,ou seja ,voltara a estaca zero ,ela sabia que havia algo de errado com sua irmã , e tinha certeza que ,tinha alguma relação com aquele tratamento ,e o resultado de um certo exame...

Flash Back

pra quê são essas vitaminas Akane?perguntou Nabiki

Akane virou para irmã ,enquanto colocava na bolsa um frasco contendo as vitamimas

são para o bebê ,o Dr. Tofu que receitou .

posso ver ?

pra que ?É só um remédio como outro qualquer.

eu só quero ver ,que tipo de vitamina é .

de nenhuma em especial garanto.Agora vamos,ainda tenho que fazer o jantar.

ta bom.

fim do Flash back 4 anos atrás

Mais não eram apenas vitaminas ,como Akane se negara a mostrar a ela o frasco Nabiki o pegara escondido da bolsa da irmã.Não eraqualquer vitaminas,na verdade era um tipo de medicamento ,para alguém que está em tratamento por algum motivo,pelo o que ela entendeu depois de ler a receita ,que estava junto ao remédio (mentira ela revirou a bolsa inteira pra achar ),o remédio "acalmava" dores de cabeça ,e outros sintomas,até que a paciente estivesse pronta pra ser operada.  
Ela parou um pouco numa praça pra pensar melhor talvez estivesse enganada ,talvez sua irmã estivesse bem...porém ela tinha quase certeza de não, Akane não estava bem ,ela agora precisava é descobrir o motivo.Ela caminhou até a sorveteria ,que ficava a frente da praça ,comprou uma casquinha e se sentou para pensar melhor.

"É eu ,me lembro ,os remédios eram como uma preparação pra algum tipo de operação ,  
mAis depois que Yukio nasceu ela parou de usar os remédios ,e se tivesse feito alguma operação alguém da família perceberia...Dores de cabeça...Akane fez aquele exame em Kyoto ,pra saber o de suas dores de cabeça...porém ela jamais mostrara a família o resultado desse exame ...Akane disse que perdeu o exame ...há também o telefonema."

Flash back4 anos atrásna casa de Ranma e Akane

Trim trim (perdão não sei imitar um telefone)

alô atendeu Nabiki

é por favor ,Aqui é do consultório do Dr.Shinobu,será que eu poderia falar com a Sra.Saotome .

Dr.Shinobu?O que quer com a Akane ?

Sinto muito Srta. o assunto é só com ela .

"Quanta grosseiria ,nem ao menos pra adiantar o assunto"(curiosa)pensou Nabiki indignada

Tudo bem só um minuto .

Ela deixou ,o telefone na mesa e foi ate os fundos ,onde estavão todos,viu "uma" muito molhada Ranma correndo atrás de um panda enorme ,que estava segurando por acaso a tigela que tinha todo o arroz ,ou seja nada de anormal um tipíco domingo com a família SAotme e os Tendo.

Todos estavam lá ,menos Akane.

Ranma !

Ranma parou e viu Nabiki

o que é?

onde ta a akane ?

lá dentro ,ela foi atender o telefone.

lá dentro?

é .

obrigada.

Ei velho nem pense que vai fugir ,me devolve esse arroz agora...

Ele já nem olhava mais pra ela ,deixando o panda e a ruivinha se entenderem Nabiki foi atrás de Akane.Quando estava atravessou a cozinha ,foi em direção aos quartos procurar pela irmã ,mais parou ao lembrar do telefone ia avisar pessoa na linha pra ligar mais tarde .Porém antes de entrar viu Akane falando ao telefone ,ela entrou pela porta da frente por isso ,Nabiki não a vira entrar.Ela não estava falando normalmente estava sussurrando,isso deixou Nabiki bastante intrigada.Sem fazer barulho ,e mais rápida que um coelho ela pegou a extensão da cozinha pra escutar a conversa(xereta).

Então está marcada ,pra depois do parto?

sim.A Sra. virá para Kyoto ,uma semana após o parto.

quanto tempo eu vou precisar ficar internada ?

uh talvez um mês ,aproximadamente .

um mês !é muito tempo!

a operação que a Sra. vai fazer exigi esse repouso,não podemos opera-la e manda-la embora uma semana depois ,temos que esperar o pontos cicatrizarem pelo menos.

entendi.É só?

não , o Dr. quer saber se está tomando os remédios direitinho?

estou sim pode ficar tranquila.

que bom .Então até daqui alguns meses.

até.

a voz do outro lado da linha desligou .

oh deus ...sussurrou Nabiki

quem ta ai ?perguntou Akane

Nabiki desligou ,e saiu rapidamente da cozinha ,indo para os fundos para se juntar aos outros .  
Logo depois ela sair Akane apareceu na porta da cozinha.

"o deus será que alguém estava ouvindo minha conversa?"

Ela saiu ,da cozinha e foi para os fundos ,se encontrar com todos

Se demorou Akane quem era no telefone ?perguntou Ranma

foi engano.mentiu

"Ela tá mentido!que operação será essa que ela tem que fazer?"

fim do flash back

"mais ela nunca deu nehum sinal de ter feito essa operação, pelo que me lembro ela teria que ficar um mês ,e..."

é isso !Tenho que falar com ela agora!

continua...

gente eu to torturando não to ?  
eu fico nesse enrola ,  
enrola e não falo as noticias bem digamos que eu tava sem idéias para esse cap.  
espero que gostem .  
é que teve que ser esse já que se eu não postar logo minha amiga Ana vai me matar ,  
e possivelmente nosso colega pato va me matar então ai está prometo que o próximo não demora tá

xau 


	7. A primeira notícia

7.A primeira notícia

20 anos atrásFlash back

mamãe ,quando você vai sair daqui?perguntou a pequena menina de cabelos azuis

para de ncher a mamãe Akane,ela precisa descansar.disse uma chibi Nabiki

eu não tou enxendo ela só quero saber quando ela sai do "hopital".respondeu a menininha

não é "Hopital" é hospital ,e sai que eu quero ficar com a minha mãe.

ei! Ela é minha mãe também.

ei vocês duas,parem de discutir.Akane ,por que não vai procurar sua irmã,pede pra ela fazer alguns bolinhos pram min ,sim?

A chibi Akane fez beincinho e pôs a mão na pequena cintura,ia questionar o epdido da mãe ,  
porém bastou um olhar severo de sua mãe ,pra ela decidir obedecer.

ta bom ,mais não é justo ,a senhora só mandou eu fazer isso pra me tirar do quarto.

imagina querida eu jamais faria isso.Agora vai.

A pequena saiu da quarto deixando mãe e filha a sós.Nabiki se Aproximou da cama sentando-se na beirada.

você va morrer né ,Okasan?perguntou Nabiki

Talvez.

mais eu não quero ,que você morra... Okasan?choramingou Nabiki

vem aqui.

Ela se aproximou da mãe ,ficando no colo dela enquanto sua mãe acariciava seus cabelos.

é um ciclo querida,tudo nasce ,vive ,e...morre.

Por quê?questinou Nabiki

eu não sei.

quando...você vai...?

logo.

mamãe?

uh?

o que você tem?

um tumor é um tipo de câncer cerebral.

Fim do flash back

Ela corria precisava falar com ela ,precisava falar com Akane ,ela não precisava de mais exame nenhum,os rémedios ela sabia que conhecia ,o nomr deles de algum lugar,agora lembrara

"não quero,não quero passar por aquilo de novo...eu...papai,Kasumi não aguentariamos passar por aquilo de novo,Akane eu perdi a mamãe ,por favor não me diga que vou te perder também."

na casa dos tendo

Akane,você ta acordada?perguntou KAsumi

Akane estava na penteadeira tentantado esconder um pouco a palidez do seu rosto quando ouviu a batida da irmã.

U hum pode entrar.

que bom a dor de cabeça passou?perguntou carinhosamente.

um pouco.

tenho uma boa notícia pra você.Disse KAsumi

É mesmo?

u hum Adivinha quem tá no telefone.

Ranma?perguntou Akane Já se preparando pra correr

U hum.

Ah !

Akane foi parar em menos de alguns segundos no térreo ,e antes que Kasumi pudesse mostrar que estava com o telefone sem fio na mão ,ela já estava na cozinha com a extensão.

alô? Ranma?

OI ,e ai sentindo minha falta?perguntou Ranma

não faz nem um dia que você saiu daqui Ranma, e por que sentiria falta de um chato como você?

sei lá talvez por que eu sou o homen da sua vida?disse ele

me recuso a aumentar seu ego.disse ela fingindo Raiva

vai se recusar a me mandar um beijo também?perguntou

não vou lhe mandar só um ,vou lhe mandar dois.disse ela

depois diz que não está com saudades.

e quem disse que os beijos são pra você?perguntou ela

se não são pra min ,pra quem são, Hein?

Pro Yukio oras,ele sim é o homem da minha vida, e de um em cada bochecha por favor.respondeu ela em tom brincalhão

desse jeito eu fico com ciúme.

não precisa eu te amo também.disse ela carinhosamente

você está doente?perguntou Ranma de repente como se tivesse a intenção de surprender a esposa .  
Ela não respondeu estava surpresa demais com a pergunta.

Akane você ta me ouvindo?perguntou ele

eh...claro...eu to ouvindo sim.É claro que não estou doente quem te disse isso?perguntou aflita.

A Kasumi me disse que vc passou mal.

sabe como ela é ,qualquer coisa e ela já considera uma doença fatal.disse ela em tom brincalhão

se você diz que esta bem eu acredito.Akane ?

sim?

promete que nunca vai mentir pra min?Se acontecer alguma coisa promete que .  
não vai me esconder?perguntou Ranma

Claro.Eu ... prome...eu prometo.Gaguejou

eles conversaram mais alguns minutos ,depois Ranma passou o telefone para YUkio deixando mãe e filho conversarem,depois de uns trinta minutos,eles encerraran a ligação.

no aeroporto na de Pequim

PAi por que se perguntou se a mamãe tava doente?perguntou Yukio.Enquanto pegava as malas Ranma se surpreendeu sabia que o filho era esperto,porém não sabia que tambem era xereta.

Por que sua tia me disse que ela tinha passado mau, mais não foi nada,pode ficar tranquilo  
Disse Ranma enquanto acariciava a cabeça do filho.

"mais algo me diz que ela está me escondendo Algo"pensou ele.

enquanto isso na cozinha dos Tendo

Akane acabou de desligar o telefone ,quando ouve o som de uma cadeira ,sendo arrastada,  
ela olha pra trás e da de cara com NAbiki.

Como você consegue?perguntou nabiki enquanto sentava-se .

Akane caminhou até a mesa,puxou uma cadeira e também sentou - se.

do que está falando?perguntou akane apesar de já suspeitar do que a irmã falava

tá fazendo o mesmo que ela,ta escondendo de todos para não preocupa-los não é?O que você vai ganhar com isso?Vai acabar como ela ,vai acabar morrendo como ela!Nabiki gritou e bateu as mãos na mesa.

Nabiki acalme-se.pediu akane.

EU NÃO QUERO ME ACALMAR!ela se levantou derrubando a cadeira no chão,depois começou a andar como se tentasse se acalmarO QUE PRENTENDIA PASSAR TÃO MAL QUE PRECISASSEMOS,TE LEVAR PRO HOSPITAL?E QUE O MÉDICO DISSESSE O QUE VOCÊ TINHA?

Akane se levantou ,e pôs no lugar.Depois voltou-se para irmã mais velha.

e o que você queria que eu fizesse?Que eu simplesmente dissese "olá família,  
como vocês estão,ah ...e apropósito eu to com um tumor cerebral to tamanho de um limão,  
bem no meio do meu cerebro onde não dá pra operar ,resumindo eu só queria avisar que eu vou morrer!"gritou akane revoltadaEra isso que você queria que eu fizesse!

Nabiki caiu chão,foi quando sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem,pelo rosto.

você não vai nem negar ?perguntou ela inconsolável.

Akane se ajoelhou e ficou do lado da irmã .E acariciou os cabelos dela.

pra que negar ela levantou o rosto da irmã e secou as lágrimasVoce está assustada,  
com a idéia de me perder,mais você se vai se acostumar além do mais eu não tenho mais cura não quero passar os últimos meses da minha vida num hospital.

você falou...falou como ela ...como a mamãe...nós já perdemos a mamãe ,  
por que temos que perder você tabém?

Akane ajeitou Nabiki no colo,e acariciava os cabelos da irmã.

é um ciclo querida ,tudo na vida ,nasce ,vive e morre.Isso nunca muda.

flash rápido

"você va morrer né ,Okasan?perguntou Nabiki

Talvez.

mais eu não quero ,que você morra... Okasan?choramingou Nabiki

vem aqui.

Ela se aproximou da mãe ,ficando no colo dela enquanto sua mãe acariciava seus cabelos.

é um ciclo querida,tudo nasce ,vive ,e...morre."

fim do flash rápido

você realmente parece muito com a mamãe.Eu vou ficar do seu lado como fiquei do dela,  
eu prometo akane.

obrigado.

O que elas não sabiam é que as mais velha das irmãs Tendo também ouvira a conversa,e estava inconsolavel do outro lado da porta.

"tudo de novo não?oh akane ,o que vamos fazer?"

continua...

É ai gostaram,  
bem eu não sei como a mãe da akane morreu mais nessa fic é assim.  
bem espero que gostem deixe me ir xau e boa leitura ah e Ana quanto a nossa one shot ta em progresso,  
juro que no fim de semana posto ta?  
xau 


	8. O INÍCIO DE UMA CAMINHADA

8.o ínicio da caminhada

diário de Akane Saotome 

"Dia 13 de outubro de 1995,  
faz um mês se passou desde que minha Irmã Nabiki,descobriu sobre minha doença ,não foi apenas ela que descobriu,minha outra irmã Kasumi ouviu a "Conversa"(que pra min foi mais discussão)também contei a elas sobre uma operação que eu fiz logo após o nascimento de yukio ,mais infelizmentre o que foi retirado nessa operação era só uma pequena Raiz,pois o grande não poderia ser tirado.  
Kasumi queria contar ,pro papai e pro meu sogrinho,sobre minha doença ,  
mais eu pedi que mantivessemos segredo,(afinal se eles souberem vão correndo contar ao Ranma),bem é só,fui ao médico...ele me disse a mesma coisa de sempre eu não posso me operar de novo não adiataria,  
mais Kasumi e Nabiki insistiram tanto...que eu pensei "por que não tentar?".

As dores de cabeça passaram,mais é só um alivio temporário,sempre que elas voltam,voltam três vezes mais fortes.  
é tão estranho voltar a ter um diário,eu não tenho um desde que casei com Ranma,  
por falar em Ranma aquele filho de uma mãe que se considera meu marido simplesmente sumiu do mapa,não tenho notícias daquela criatura a um mês,só tenho notícias do Yukio,isso só por que antes de ele ir, eu o ameacei de morte se ele não me desse de uma em uma semana notícias dele,por isso sempre recebo uma carta do yukio todo mês.(mais sempre com um endereço diferente)

Escuto passos,deve ser Kasumi me trazendo algo pra comer,acordei um pouco enjoada hoje,  
por isso não quis tomar café.  
é mehor eu terminar por aqui.Não quero a Nabiki,fico se metendo no que escrevo,  
por falar nela não vi ela o dia inteiro.onde será que ele está?

até amanhã"

no quarto da Akane

o que está fazendo?perguntou Kasumi,ao entrar no qurto com uma bandeja com bolo e uma xicara de chá.

Escrevendo.respondeu ela enquanto pulava para cama.

pro Ranma?perguntou ela enquanto colocava ,a bandeja na mesa.

quem me dera ele não me passa o endereço dele nem se o papa pedisse,  
diz que prejudicaria o treinamento do Yukio.respondeu ela resmungando.

Kasumi tirou de um frasco ,dois comprimidos dando para Akane .

Toma.disse ela estendendo os remédios e um copo d'água para irmã.

ai não esses rémedios de novo.disse Akane fazendo careta.eu tomei esses remedios pra fazer aquela operação,que não funcionou ,já que não posso operar de novo mesmo ,  
não vou tomar essas porcarias.resmungou ela.

eles impedem que as dores de cabeça voltem.Tome Por favor.disse Kasumi enquanto

tudo bem.ela pegou os comprimidos e os tomouuh ,KAsumi onde está a Nabiki?

eu não sei acho que ela...

AKANE!!!!KASUMI!!!VENHAM AQUI PRECISO FALAR COM VOCÊS!!

Akane e Kasumi se entreolharam e levantaram da cama ,correndo para o terreo,quando chegaram a sala encontraram uma ofegante Nabiki.Nabiki dissera que tinha algo importante para falar as irmãs,então Kasumi deu um jeito de "tirar uma certa dupla da casa",depois ela foi até a cozinha preparar um refresco.Levou o refresco para a sala e esperou Nabiki começar a narrativa.

o que tem de tão importante a nos falar Nabikiinqueriu Kasumi começando a conversa.

há uma chance.Akane eu falei com o Dr.Tofu e com o médico que fez sua operação,há um...

espera está querendo me dizer que há uma chance?uma chance de eu me curar?interrompeu Akane

não mais é um tratamento moderno ,ele poderia ...te manter até que achassem uma curatentou explicar Nabiki

manteria , então só me manteria Akane viva por mais alguns anos?-perguntou Kasumi

é mais ou menos,mais Kasumi a ciência tem avançado tanto,se ela fizesse esse tratamento daqui alguns anos ,poderiam achar uma cura e salvar Akane.

eu conheço esse tratamento ,é a quimioterapia só que um pouco mais forte.disse akane.ela se levantou e caminhou até a porta.eu não aceitei da primeira vez,e não vou aceitar agora.

Ela já estava se retirando,quando ouviu Nabiki a chamar a irmã estava em pé ,olhando com raiva para ela.

não vai nem tentar?é uma covarde mesmo!A mamãe pelo menos tentou.Nem parece filha dela ,  
a mamãe tentou por nós ,se não quer tentar por você ,tente por Yukio,ente por Ranma.

chantagem emocional não vai funcionar,já tomei minha decisão não vou fazer e pronto!afirmou Akane.

POR QUE NÃO?!gritou Kasumi ,que estava tão quieta que akane e Nabiki quase esquecerão de sua presença.

Akane olhou para a irmã,e a observou por muito tempo antes de responder.

por yukio,e por Ranma,se eu vou morrer se não tem mais jeito,pra que faze-los passar ,  
pelo mesmo que nós passamos,idas e vindas do hospital ,sofrimento,medo, incerteza .  
Eu não quero faze los sofrer.disse ela com lágrimas nos olhos.

Assim você vai faze-los culpados,o papai pode parecer ter superado,maos não superou,  
ela sempre me dizia "Se eu soubesse antes ,talvez eu pudesse salva-la".É assim que você quer que eles se sintam,as vezes o que você pensa ser o melhor pra eles,pode estar errado.  
Pelo menos de a eles achance de dizer que você tentou,que você lutou.Por favor é tudo que lhe peço,tente.encerrou por fim Kasumi

Um silêncio constrangedor se instalou ,Kasumi e Nabiki aguardavam ansiosas pela resposta da irmã,mais Akane permanecia neutra.Ela caminhou até a mesa e tomou um pouco do refresco que Kasumi havia preparado,então se levantou novamente e caminhou até porta,até que se virou e disse por fim.

eu vou tentar,por eles ,e por vocês,mais prometame que nem o Ranma e nem ninguém vai saber dissopediu akane ,que como resposta teve um aceno de cabeça de Kasumi e Nabiki.  
Bem eu só espero que valha a pena.

vai valer Akane.disse Nabiki e Kaumi em coro.

"eu espero.Ter ao menos chance"Pensou Akane 

Continua...

e ai vcs acham que ela vai ter chance?  
quero exlicar que o motivo da história estar se passando em 1995,vai ser explicado mais tarde,  
e que essa teimosia da Akane em tentar se salvar ,  
vai custar a felicidade de alguém,  
pois esse alguém vai se sentir culpado pelo resto da vida.  
mais isso já é outra história ,  
a e a operação que elas mencionam,quem leu o capitulo,  
"os pensamnetos de nabiki"  
vai lembrar do telefonema misterioso que akane recebeu,bem era disso que ele falava ,  
eu não quis explicar e fazer um capitulo sobre isso pois seria muito pequeno.  
E vcs são espertos devem ter pegado a mensagem.

bem deixa eu ir

espero que tenham gostado. 


	9. IRONIAS DO DESTINO

oi espero que gostem,  
ta ai mais cap.  
Boa leitura.

beijos Izayoi Higurashi

9.Ironias do destino

diário de Akane

"20 de outubro de 1995,

Elas me convenceram ,eu vou fazer esse tal tratamento,  
eu só espero que de certo.  
Que ironia quando mamãe morreu,eu jurei pra min mesma que nunca mais iria num hospital,ou melhor nunca mais iria fazer minha família passar por aquela agunia nivamente,  
idas e vindas do hospital,a incerteza de saber se mamãe voltaria ou se daquela vez acabaria ali.  
eu sofri tanto quando ela partiu,por isso quando descobri sobre minha doença,eu pensei "vou enfrentar isso,sozinha" acho que foi mais ou menos o que ela pensou também,pois só descobrimos que ela estava doente numa noite,ela passou muito mau,então a levamos ao médico e ele nos deu a notícia ,nossa mãe estava morrendo.  
Mais que tal mudar de asunto,daqui uma semana terei minha primeira consulta,  
o médico irá fazer alguns exames pra saber se meu corpo aguenta esse tratamento.  
Estou rezando pra que de tudo certo.  
Acho que está avançado rápido,hoje eu tive uma tontura muito forte ,desmaiei,  
e ontem tive enjôos o dia todo ,por isso desde ontem estou de cama ,  
eu queria tomar um rémedio pra esses enjôos ,mais Kasumi disse que eu não posso não posso ter nenhum restígio químico no sangue.  
Pra ela mandar é fácil não é ela que está morrendo de enjôos.  
Bem eu vou me deitar agora esse enjôos então acabando comigo."

uma semana depois

Akane,Nabiki e Kasumi estavam num trem a caminho de Kyoto,as três conversavam animadamente até que Akane levantou pedindo liçensa para ir ao toilet(sempre quis dizer isso por isso não coloquei banheiro).Alguns minutos depois ,ela retornou muito pálida e mau conseguia ficar de pé.

Akane você está bem?perguntou Nabiki ajudando a irmã a se sentar.

eu não... sei ,acho... que não.disse ela ofegante.

fique calma já estamos chegando,vem deita no meu colo,e durma um pouco até chegarmos.disse Kasumi acariciando o rosto da irmã.

Akane se aconchegou no colo da irmã,dentro de alguns minutos estva dormindo.

acha que ela não tem muito tempo?perguntou nabiki vendo que akane havia adormecido

eu não seiKasumi olhou para irmã adormecida,pegou um lenço e secou um pouco do suor que escorria pelo rosto de Akane.vamos ter que esperar,o médico é que vai nos dizer.

eu to com medo.disse nabiki

eu também,nabiki eu também.disse kasumi.

uma hora depois

"Estação Kyoto,por favor desembarque pelo lado esquerdo"

Akane já havia acordado,as três saíram do trem,e caminharam oara fora da estação,  
apesar do consultório estar a apenas 20 minutos da estação,as irmãs preferiram pegar um táxi pois Akane ainda estava passando mau.Depois de 10 minutos chegaram ao cosultório da Dra.Higurashi.  
Ao entrarem no consultório foram atentidas ,por uma moça muito gentil.

Posso ajuda -las?perguntou a moça.

sim,minha irmã Akane Saotome tem consulta marcada,com a Dra..Poderia me dizer se ela já chegou?perguntou Kasumi

sim a Dra.Higurashi está a espera ,porém de um Srta.Tendou.disse a moça gentilmente.

é o meu nome de solteira.disse Akane.

oh ,entendo.Bem me acompanhem a DRa. está esperando.

A moça os levou até a porta do consultório,depois a moça se retirou.Bateram na porta ,  
e foram recebidos por um mulher de mais ou menos 29 anos.Ela olhou para as três e sorriu e pediu para que entrassem.

Sentem- se por favor.Disse a Dra. apontado pra o no sofá,só cabia duas pessoas.  
akane deduziu que devia se sentar na cadeira a frente da mesa da Dra.

Depois das quatro mulheres terem se acomodado, DRa começou por fim a consulta.

Bem ,primeiramente quero me apresentar sou a Dra.Izayoi Higurashi,Srta.Akane eu irei cuidar do seu caso,por isso tenho que ficar a par dos seus sintomas.disse elabem então pode me dizer a quanto tempo sabe do seu diagnóstico?perguntou.

a quatro anos ,descobri sobre a doença na gravidez do meu filho.respondeu akane.

A mulher ia anotando tudo o que akane falava.

fez alguma operação?

sim ,porém ela tirou apenas uma das pequenas "pontas" digamos.Logo depois o Dr.Shinobu disse que o pior se localizava no centro...ela deu uma leve pausa antes de continuar  
foi então que ele disse que eu não poderia ser curada.

A Dra.olhou para akane ,reparando que esta estava pálida ,a Dra. olhou para as irmãs da moça.

vocês poderiam me deixar a sós com ela por favor?perguntou a Dra. para Kasumi e Nabiki

mais ...ai por que fez isso Kasumi?perguntou Nabiki,depois de ter levado uma pequena canelada da irmã mais velha.

Claro.Vamos nabikidisse Kasumi fingindo não ouvi a irmã reclamando.

mas...

vamos nabikidisse Kasumi arrastando a irmã.

As duas saíram e deixaram Dra. e paciente a sós.

está pálida Akane ,está se sentindo bem?Oh perdão será que eu posso te chamar de Akane  
perguntou.

Claro.Respondendo a sua Pergunta na verdade eu passei mau a viajem toda.respondeu ela.

o que está sentindo?perguntou ela docemente.

tive muitas nauseas,tonturas.

A Dra a observou por alguns segundos antes de perguntar.

Akane você é casada?

sou ,mais usei o nme de solteira pra mascar a consulta.

e tem um filho não, é?

sim.

e onde eles estão?

na china ,vão voltar daqui um ano.

eles não saibam sobre a doença?

nãorespondeu akane.

quero lhe fazer um exame então por favor se troque sim?

Claro Dra. onde posso me trocar?perguntou akane.

Ali naquela salinha ,mais pode me chamar de Izayoi.

Claro,obrigada.

Akane foi ate a pequena sala,onde encontrou alguma camisolas ,despiu se e colocou uma das camisolas abertas.Depois retornou ao escritório,e a Dra a encaminhou pra uma maca pediu para que ela se deita se.

muito bem.O enjôo melhorou?

u hu.

posso examinar seus seios?perguntou a médica

claro.

A médica apalpou o seios de akane como se procura se algo.

eles estão doloridos ,não estão?perguntou

na verdade sim ,um pouco.respondeu Akane

A médica prosseguiu o exame ,e começou a apalpar a berriga de akane.

você ganhou peso ultimamente?perguntou a médica

sim,o que é estranho por que eu nem estou comendo direito.respondeu Akane

A médica a observou por alguns instantes,depois se dirigiu a um armário e Tirou de lá um seringa e um tubo com tampa.

vou tirar um pouco do seu sangue,quero fazer um exame,não se preocupe terá o resultado em uma hora,vou até o laboratório deixar isso.Enquanto faço isso, troque de roupa,e quando voltar quero ter uma conversa com você,tudo bem?perguntou a médica.

claro,tudo bem.respondeu Akane um pouco apreensiva,afinal não era normal uma neurologista fazer um exame corporal.

A médica tirou um pouco do sangue de akane e logo em seguida se retirou da sala,depois de uns 10 minutos a médica retornou ao consultório e encontrou akane sentada esperando a.A médica caminhou até sua mesa e sentou se na cadeira.

akane o tratamento que vai fazer ...não ira cura -la está ciente,que... esse tratamento só vai lhe dar no máximo, se não acharmos a cura, mais uns 5 anos de vida.disse a médica gaguejando.

Sim tenho.

e que se não fizer... esse tratamento,pode nem chegar... a ver seu marido.  
e filho retornarem?perguntou ela sim Izayoi estouAkane estava achando tudo estranho,era impressão ou aquela médica estava com lágrimas nos olhos.

Akane... quantos... anos tem?perguntou ela gaguejando novamente

26.

Akane,quando foi a última vez que você e seu marido tiverão relações íntimas?perguntou

a quase dois meses.

e seu ciclo mensal está normal ?

agora que perguntou está um pouco atrasado.Por que?

Akane eu não sou obstetra ou ginecologista,sou nereologista...mais sou mulher...ela fez uma longa pausa antes de prosseguireu vou ser direta com você ,eu suspeito uma possivel gravidez,  
e se estiver grávida nós não poderemos,fazer esse tratamento,por isso pedi o exame,pra ter certeza.

grávida?disse akane com cara de espanto

sim.POr isso eu disse o que vai acontecer se você fizer o tratamento e se não fizer.

Se eu estiver grávida eu não poderei fazer esse tratamento?perguntou aguniada

nãorespondeu A médica.

mesmo depois da gestação ter terminado.perguntou ela.

akane seu tumor está muito avançado,se começarmos o tratamento agora você poderá ainda ter alguns anos de vida,agora...a médica parou

agora...

as chances de você viver até o termino dessa gravidez são nulas,ou melhor você poderia até viver até lá,porém...ela parou novamente

porém,pelo amor de Deus Izayoi quer parar com essas pausas!gritou akane.

você poderia morrer logo após o parto,pois seus sistema biologico,e sanguíneo a essa altura já teria sido afetado pelo tumor.respondeu ela

e o bebê?

ficaria bem sua corrente sannguínea não se mistura ao dele.Masi lembre se é só um suspeita.  
Temos que esperar até o exame ficar pronto.disse ela tentando dar esperanças a akane.

Akane afirmou com a cabeça,elas esperaram durante aquela hora inteira,A jovem médica bem que tentou começar outro assunto porém Akane não permitia.O telefone tocou e a secretária de Izayoi avisou que o exame estava pronto.  
Izayoi foi pegar o exame,logo que chegou ao consultórioo abriu o resultado que cosntava dentro deveria deixar qualquer médico feliz,falar pra uma de suas pacientes que ela esperava uma criança deveria ser uma boa notícia.

positivo.disse akane depois que a médica lhe entregou o exame.

é.O que vai fazer?perguntou ela.

o que sugere que eu faça?Pra começar esse tratamento eu não poderia estar grávida,não é?

A médica respirou profundamente,nunca lidara com uma situação dessa.

você teria que fazer...ela respirou profundamente antes de prosseguirum abortocompletou ela

me responda uma coisa Izayoi,mais me responda sinceramentedisse akaneO que você faria?

A médica se espantou com a perguntou ,ela nunca passara por isso.

eu não sei,sinceramente ,não posso lhe dizer.

vou colocar de outra maneira, se você só tivesse mais alguns anos,ou alguns meses de vida.disse Akanee um filho pequeno com uma vida inteira pela frenteprosseguiuse tivesse que escolher entre sua vida e a dele quem escolheria?

A médica abaixou a cabeça,de repente uma enorme vontade de chorara abateu-se sobre lágrimas nos olhos respondeu.

a do meu filhorespondeu a médica exitante.

então acho que temos a minha respota.disse akane se levantando.obrigada por tudo Izayoi,nossa consulta termina aqui.

Akane estava se encaminhado para a porta quando se virou,e observou a médica.

sabe de uma coisa ,eu estava mesmo querendo engravidar de novo,que ironia que tenha sido agora  
disse Akane Abrindo a porta.ironias do meu destino,só quero ver que outra ele vai me aprontar  
dizendo isso se retirou da sala.

a médica ficou olhando a porta durante muito tempo,ela queria dizer a Akane que sentia pelo seu destino ,e que tudo ficaria bem,mais...como?tudo o que ela conseguiu fazer foi simplesmente desejar boa sorte,que apenas a paredes daqule consultório ouviram.

Continua...

olha só quem teve que dar a notícia pra ela eu,  
sabe eu quero muito ser médica mais depois do que fiz com akane axo que vou reconsiderar

e ai gotaram do cap.  
ta ai a segunda notícia,  
o que vcs acharam da escolha dela?  
a quero lhe dizer que não prevejam o final da fic,  
pois os meus meios não justificam o fim,  
a fic pode terminar com um final feliz ,  
ou um final triste eu ainda vou decidir mais quem quiser bancar o profeta,  
vai nessa , assim quem sabe eu tenho uma idéia pro final dessa fic.

beijos

Izayoi Higurashi 


	10. Saudades de casa

10.Saudades de Casa

Flash Back5 anos atrás

Por que tá me olhando assim?perguntou Ranma.

assim como?perguntou Akane inocentemente

Sei lá ,só ta me olhando esquisito.afirmou ele

não to não é impressão suaEla se aproximou dele ,com um sorriso muito malicioso nos lábios.Você sabe que dia é hoje?

eu deveria saber?perguntou ele também com um sorriso nos lábios.

é sábado,então amanhã o dojo não abre.disse ela sentando -se no colo dele,aproveitando e abrindo os pequenos botões da roupa chinessa.

Ah então vamos poder ficar até mais tarde na cama.disse enquanto colocava as mãos na cintura dela.

U-hum e eu adoraria ir para cama agora.e deu leves beijinhos no pescoço dele.

mais são apenas Sete Horas ,não acredito que já esteja com sono.fingindo que não entendeu a insinuação dela.

e quem disse que quero dormir,hein?Antes que ele pudesse responder Akane captorou os lábios dele.

Sabe de repente me deu uma vontade de ir pra cama ?disse Ranma já com akane nos Braços.

é mesmo.Então é melhor irmos .

U hum.

Ranma ?

Uh?

o que acha de termos um filho?

é uma ótima idéia ,mais só estamos casados há dois anos,agora eu não quero está muito cedo ainda.

Ranma não percebeu ,mais o sorriso de Akane havia desaparecido.

Fim do Flash Back

Agora Na china

Pai ,Acorda,ei ,Terra chamando Ranma"ai meu deus matei meu pai"Pai eu "juo" que nunca mais te ataco quando tiver "distaido" mais "acoda".

Yukio tentava acordar o pai ,que havia sido digamos nocauteado,pelo menino,Ranma se distraiu durante o treinamento e acabou levando um baita golpe na nuca.

Pai,se ta vivo?"pra alguém que levou um baita de um chute na "dabeça" ,será que é "nomal" ele sorri "assi"?"E agora o que eu faço?  
Ele é muito pesado pla eu carrega

que tal levarmos ele para o acampamento?eu posso lhe ajudar.disse uma voz atrás de Yukio.

Quem é vocÊ?perguntou Yukio.

Flash Back

Akane olhou fixamente na vara pequena com olhos largos, seu coração pulava de emoção.Em um lado, estava começando o que querer,no outro.  
Ranma podia ver isto como uma ameaça a sua liberdade. Sua mão Tremeu. Poderia perdê-lo assim fàcilmente... "...agora eu não quero está muito cedo ainda"

Ranma?

Ranma olhou acima de seu prato de arroz,ele a estivera observando. Akane estêve com as mãos para trás o café inteiro.  
Sempre que Akane ,percebia o olhar intrigado dele temia, nada bom poderia vir dele com esse olhar.  
Akane trouxe-lhe as mãos para a frente, e poderia ver que prendia uma vara pequena nelas.Nos revestimentos das laterais era um pouco cor-de-rosa minúsculo mais o sinal. O sinal começou a ter um significado na cabeça dele quando ouviu sussurrou

estou... grávida, Ranma.

Por um momento pensou que ouvira mal,era por isso que Akane voltara tão estranha do banheiro.  
foi então que lembrou que dissera a ela naquela manhã mesmo que uma criança agora não seria bem vinda,estúpido ela já suspeitava e com sua afirmação estúpida deve te-la assustado.

está... feliz?

...sem resposta.

Ranma...?Ranma... diz alguma coisa

Ranma estava em choque, Akane pensou que ele havia ficado louco assim que começou gritar. Entretanto Ranma gritou por para fora na felicidade ,enquanto agarrava sua esposa, subiu em cima da mesa, e a girou ao seu redor redor.

Oh Akane. Deus Eu te amo, eu te amo muito."

Akane prendeu-se em seu marido firmemente,e dei um grande sorriso

que bom pensei que não fosse gostar.

Boba...desculpe,por ter dito aquilo...você já suspeitava né?

Ela afirmou com a cabeça.Ranma continuava com ela no colo,então desceu da mesa e a levou até o quarto.

Tenho que arrumar a cozinha...

depoisdisse colocando-a no bedroom

fazer compras...

amanhã,e pode parar com essas listas de afazeres.Vamos comemorar.disse ele enquanto abria o kimono dela.

então por que só não abrimos um bom vinho?disse com um sorriso malicioso.

por que essae minha cara akane ,não é minha maneira de comemorar.depois disso a beijou

fim do flash back

Akane...sussurrou Ranma.

desculpe mais ela não está aquidisse uma menina sorrindo pra eleentão quer dizer que estava sonhando com ela?

O sorriso aquele sorriso lhe lembrava alguém mais... quem?

quem é você?perguntou ele enquanto se levantava.

pai,você acordou!!disse yukio ao entrar na caverna.Vendo que o pai estava olhando de modo estranho se precipitou em dizer Ah ,Essa é a Haru ela me ajudou a te "carrega".

Ranma desviou o olhar de Yukio Para a menina,ela tinha olhos Azuis como os dele,que faziam par com os cabelos azulados,quase pretos,ela não devia ter mais que dez anos,mais agora por que ela estava ali?Ou melhor por que mesmo ele havia desmaiado?

Yukio o que aconteceu comigo?questinou Ranma.

Bem voce se distaiu ,e ...levou um baita golpe na "dabeça".disse ele .

você ma atacou por trás né seu pestinha,o que eu já te disse sobre isso.disse Ranma se segurando para não dar uns socos na cabeça do filho.

sei lá ,eu "nuca plesto tenção" na aula mesmo.disse Yukio sem dar muita importância.

ora seu ...

Yukio,você não ia pegar lenha?perguntou Haru Qeu estava apenas observando os dois até agora.

Oh é mesmo,é que eu tinha escutado,a voz dele ,e vim cer se ele tinha "acodado"."Agoa" eu vou.Depois disso saiu da sala.

Haru se levantou,e pegou um pouco da comida que havia preparado,depois serviu para o Ranma.

deveria voltar Ranma,ela precisa muito de você.disse Haru sem mais nem menos.

do que está falando?perguntou Ranma apesar de suspeitar do que ela falava.

não se faça de bobo.disse ela levantando - se Ela vai precisar de você,por favor volte ao japão.

por que akane ,vai precisar de mim?perguntou ele intrigado.Quem era aquela menina.

não posso dizer o por que ,volte o quanto antes Ranma é tudo que posso dizer agora.disse ela enquanto colocava uma bolsa

por que ?O que você fez com ela?questionou ele.

não me considere inimigaela tirou um espelho vermelho da bolsasó quero ajudarela levou o espelho aos lábios

Aquele espelho ,ele conhecia mais ,ele havia se quebrado,como poderia estar com essa menina

mais se quiser ainda ,ver a Akane sugiro que volte.agora ao japão.ela sussurrou algo para o espelho e depois desapareceu.

Ranma ficou incredulo,o que haveria de errado com Akane?E afinal de contas quem era aquela menina?  
E o que ela estava fazendo com aquele espelho?

voltar ao japão?Será que eu devo mesmo escutar ...essa menina?peguntouele a si mesmo

"Akane será que você está bem?"

Continua...

sinto muito

Pelo atraso ,

esses flash backs

eu coloquei para ver como era a convivencia de Ranma e akane

já que a história

já começa com ele partindo.

e quem será essa menina ,

e como ela sabe sobre a akane?

se quer respinder essa e outras perguntas,

não perca o próximo capitulo de

"A partida de Akane"

(sempre quis dizer isso!!!finalmente consegui.P) 


	11. A menina do parque

11.A menina do parque

Na china

Ranma ainda estava parado observando o nada,aquela menina o havia intrigado,quem era ela e por que disse aquilo sobre Akane?  
e principalmente como ela conseguiu sumir em pleno ar.

Pai ,Haru ,volteigritou Yukio ao entrar na caverna e percebeu que o pai estava sozinhoCadê a Haru?

Foi emboradisse Ranma sem olhar para o filho.

como ? ela não passou por min.questionou YukioComo ela saiu pai?

Ranma não estava prestando atenção no filho,aquela menina não lhe saia da cabeça,e principalmente o que ela disse,  
"...mais se quiser ainda ,ver a Akane sugiro que volte.agora ao japão...".

"oras é só uma menina,por que deveria escuta-la?"

Ranma se levantou,e caminhou até o filho.

Yukio eu vou até a cidade fique aqui até eu voltar.disse Ranma e em seguida foi em direção a porta.

Peraí onde "cê" vai?perguntou yukio.

à cidade ,tenho que ligar pra sua mãe.E enfim saiu.

Yukio viu ele partir,e se questinou "Pensei que o papai ,não iria falar com ninguém até o treino terminar,por que será que ele vai ligar pra mama?".De repente o yukio se lembrou de algo,e saiu correndo ,ver se ainda alcançava o pai mais ele já estava fora de vista.

"Doga" esqueci de fala pra ele pegar a receita das "pancacas de moango"resmungou Yukio.

No Japão

Akane,o jantar está pronto.disse Kasumi porém a irmã nem siquer se moveu.está se sentindo bem?sem respostaakane?

Ela se aproximou ,dela e tocou no seu braço.Akane deu um pulo,nem havia percebido que alguém entrara no quarto.

você está bem?Ficou quieta a viagem inteira o que há ?perguntou KAsumi

estava pensando em Ranma e Yukio.Nada mais.Não era bem nisso que estava pensado,ela pensava em como esconderia das irmãs,  
que não iria fazer o tratamento e ainda por cima estava grávida,mais o que mas a assustava era como Ranma iria será que Ranma vai reagir?perguntou ela quase sem perceber.

eu não sei Akane, mais ele não podia ter escolhido hora pior pra viajar.disse ela com um sorriso doce nos lábios

é.

Kasumi percebeu que ela ficara triste ,kasumi amava o cunhado ,mais não podia deixar de sentir um pouco de raiva por ele não estar ali junto de akane.

ei ,sabe com quem nabiki vai sair hoje?disse kasumi tentando conquistar a atenção da irmã.

não mais posso supor que tem dinheiro,acertei?perguntou Akane em tom de deboche.

e muito,é o Kuno.disse kasumi.

mentira eu nem sabia que eles conversavam.Pensei que eles só tivessem olhos pra min e "pra menina de trança".disse akane rindo.

bem parece que depois de seu casamento com Ranma ,e depois que a " menina de Trança " apareceu com uma aliança no dedo.  
Ele se conformou com a Nabiki.disse kasumi também não se aguntando de tanto rir.

e a Nabiki não deve ter gostado nada né?perguntou ela ironicamente,mais claro sem parar de rir.

imagina.disse KAsumi em altas gargalhadas.

Após alguns minutos ,depois que as risadas se acalmaram,Akane perguntou.

por falar nisso e você?perguntou akane

eu o que ?disse kasumi corada.

boba ,você e o Dr.Tofu?

oras Akane não digas bobeiras.disse ela com Raiva pra irmãpare de me olhar assimdisse ela desviando o olhar do sorriso malicioso da irmãvenha vamos jantar.disse KAsumi estendendo a mão para akane.

não estou com fome, vou dar uma volta no parque.disse ela pegar um pouco de ar,esfriar a cabeça,sabe como é.

tudo bem só não volte tarde.disse kasumi

oh ,na verdade eu não vou voltar ,vou dormir na minha casa hoje,amanhã vou fazer uma faxina lá .comentou aKanedepois de tanto tempo sem ir lá minha casa deve estar um lixo.

não sei akane,na sua situação...

por favor,eu quero ficar sozinha.pediu ela.

oh tudo bem mais ,só hoje.respondeu kasumi.

oh kasumi brigada disse Akane abraçando a irmãpor isso que eu te amo.

Akane só pegou um casaco,e saiu precisava mesmo ficar sozinha ,queria pensar num modo de preparar a família pra notícia da gravidez e que não iria mais fazer o tratamento.

que encrenca eu nos metemos né bebê?perguntou ela acariciando a barriga.

como ainda não era muito tarde da noite ,o parque não estava vazio havia várias barraquinhas de doces ,e casais de namorados.  
Akane caminhou até uma das barracas e comprou um pacote de pipoca doce.Vendo aqueles casais se lembrava dela e de Ranma.  
"será que ele voltará a tempo de passearmos aqui juntos ,pelo menos uma vez?"

ora Akane não pense bobagens, é claro que vai dar do jeito que fala até parece que vai morrer amanhã.disse ela pra si mesma.

"viva cada dia como se fosse o último pois um dia será" não é assim o ditado?perguntou uma menina atrás dela.

huh?não sei,não devia ficar escutando conversas alheias.disse ela reprimindo a pequena.

com quem está conversando?perguntou a menina.

ah...é você me pegou.disse akane mostrando a língua.

já que não tá conversando com ninguém ,conversa comigo.pediu a menina com um sorriso no rosto.

huh?Você está sozinha?onde está sua mãe?perguntou Akane.

bem ...ela...está no mercado,e como ela vai demorar disse pra eu ficar no parque,e daqui uns 20 ,30 min. encontrar ela no ponto.respondeu a menina.

se é assim tudo bem.Não vou deixar uma menininha linda como você,sozinha no parque a noite.disse Akane acariciando os cabelos azuis escuros da menina.

A menina e akane se sentaram num banco .

então digame qual seu nome?perguntou Akane a menina.

HA...HAru.gaguejou ela.

tem certeza.

Haru afirmou com a cabeça.  
Akane a observou por muito tempo,ela lhe lembrava alguém mais quem?ficarão sentadas por muito tempo conversando sobre coisas banais.  
Depois que o assunto morreu ambas ficaram em silêncio.

devia contar a elas.disse a menina de repente,quebrando o silêncio.mentiras não vão te ajudar.

o que do que está falando Haru?perguntou akane surpresa pelas palavras da menina.

ele vai ligar ,e perguntar talvez seja a única chance que você tenha,se você não contar muitas coisas ruins vão acontecer.  
disse Haru sem tirar os olhos de akane.

quem vai ligar?perguntou akane ainda mais surpresa.

você sabe.disse Haru sorrindopense que pode ajudar o bebê.disse enquanto tirava um espelho da bolsa.pense nisso.

espera como sabe sobre a minha gravidez?perguntou espantada,aquela concerteza não era uma menina normal.

Haru não respondeu,apenas a observava.

você não vai encontrar sua mãe não é mesmo?perguntou akane

não.Desculpa pela mentirinha.disse ela sorrindo.

Ela levou o espelho aos lábios e murmurou algo.E de repente começou a dessaparecer.

bem até logo,espero que siga meus conselhos.disse Haru antes de desaparecer completamente.

akane ficou olhando o nada durante minutos,aquela última frase martelava em sua cabeça " até logo...isso quer dizer que vou ve-la novamente?mais afinal quem é essa menina?"

////////////CONTINUA/////////////

E AI GOSTARAM?  
ACHAM QUE AKANE VAI OUVIR OS CONSELHOS DELA?  
E RANMA VAI LIGAR OU NÃO?

BEM ISSO SÓ NO PROX.

DEIXA EU IR MIMI QUE JÁ SÃO DUAS DA MANHÃ SABE COMO É NÉ QUENDO VEM INSPIRAÇÃO PRA ESCREVER,É MELHOR ESCREVER LOGO ANTES QUE ELA VÁ EMBORA.

BEIJOS

ESPERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO

ATÉ O PRÓX.

CAP.

Izayoi Higurashi 


	12. telefonema

12.

Ranma chegou a cidade ,fazia alguns minutos ,depois de comprar um cartão finalmente ia ligar para akane ,por algum motivo ele estava angustiado,as palvras daquela menia realmente o deixaram preocupado.Ele ligou primeiro para a casa dos tendo,Kasumi atendeu e disse que akane havia saído a uns dez minutos e que não prentendia voltar,assim era para ele ligar pra casa dele.  
Antes de desligar Ranma perguntou a kasumi se havia algo de errado com akane,ela ao inves de responder ficou fugindo do assunto,aumentando assim a preocupação dele.

"ela estava escondendo algo mais o que?"perguntou-se mentalmente Ranma.

vou ligar pra casa,talvez assim essa preocupação acabe.murmurou ele.

Ele discou o número da casa dele,porém ninguém atendia .Ranma ficou preocupado afinal a casa deles não ficava tão longe assim do dojo.

droga akane cadê você ?murmurou ranma irritado discado novamente o número.

---------no Japão-------

Akane aina pensava no estranho encontro que tivera ,até que decidiu finalmente ir pra casa,  
caminhou até uma rua escura quando percebeu que alguém a seguia.Ela ouvia som de passos atrás dela e começou a andar mais rápido.  
Ela decidiu entrar em uma rua sem a pessoa que a seguia perceber.ela viu ele (a pessoa) se aproximar,  
ele parou e ficou olhando para todos os lados.

"concerteza esta me procurando,agora ele vai ver vou acertar ele de jeito!"pensou ela.

Então ela se levantou e caminhou sem fazer barulho até as costa do perseguidor,e quando ia dar um golpe o individuo virou e soltou um grito:

ah akane que susto!o que vai fazer me acertar é?disse ryoga olhando para a mão levantada dela.

Ryoga?!por que estava me seguindo?perguntou akane.

eu te seguindo?não eu to é procurando o restaurante da Ukyo ela me convidou pra jantar,mais eu perdi o mapa que ela me deu pra achar o caminho.Mais é só seguir em frente que eu chego lá.disse Ryoga

"seguir em frente ?o restaurante da ukyo fica do outro lado da cidade!Meus deus ele realmente não tem senso de direção"pensou akane.

é. mentiué só seguir reto.Mais já que está aqui não quer ir comigo até em casa.De lá você liga pra Ukyo avisa que vai chegar tarde.Ou quem sabe você não prefere jantar na minha casa?disse akane

"ei que ele é forte e tudo mais ,mais ele pode correr perigo se ficar(literalmente)perdido por aí."pensou ela

E ai que tal?perguntou akane.

"eu ...jantar na casa da Akane ,oh é tudo o que eu sempre quis ,ela está pedindo a minha cia.E não a do P-chan ou que felicidade...Ora ryoga ela é casada ,e tem um filho não crie ilusões...Mais sonhar não é crime."-pensou ryoga

Claro que aceito Akane.Vamos.disse ryoga com um sorriso mais idiota do mundo no rosto.ele já estava lá se mexendo como um Robô indo pra direção errada quando Akane pegou a mão dele.

Ryoga é por aqui vamos"acho que vou ter que leva-lo pela mão se não ele vai acabar se perdendo."-pensou ela.

tu...do...be...bemdisse ryoga parecendo um pimentão de tão vermelho.

Akane e ryoga caminharão uns cinco ou dez minutos até que finalmente chegaram,na casa dela.Akane deixou um paralizado e apaixonado ryoga na porta.enquanbto ia a cozinha telefonar para Ukyo.  
Depois de falar com ela ,akane subiu para tomar um banho avisando ao Ryoga que daqui alguns minutos ela iria fazer o jantar.Quando Akane estava subindo a escada sentiu uma forte e rápida dor na cabeça.ryoga percebeu que ela não estava bem.

o que há Akane está passando mal?perguntou ryoga preocupado.

- o não ,eu só subi a escada rápido demais.me deu uma tontura só issomentiu ela.eu já volto sim.

tudo bem-respondeu ryoga.

Quando akane subiu ryoga ,ficou pensando,não havia visto ela subir a escada rápido.  
Ela só parou de repente,e ficou pálida.  
"pensei que ela fosse desmaiar"  
O toque do telefone,tirou ryoga de sue transe.

ryoga pode atender pra min?Eu acabei de entrar na banheirapediu Akane do andar de cima.

claro.

Ryoga caminhou até o o criado mudo e atendeu.

Alô.Casa dos Saotome.

quem é?perguntou a voz do outro lado da linha.

é o ryoga quem tá falando?perguntou ryoga

Ryoga o que você tá fazendo na MINHA casa,a essa hora?Eu não te disse pra ficar LONGE DA AKANE?gritou um enciumado Ranma.

Ranma ?eh bem ela me convidou pra jantar...

como assim ela te convidou pra jantar?Cadê a Akane ,deixa eu falar com ela agora-interrompeu ranma.

ela não pode descer agora ,ela tá na banheira...

NA BANHEIRA!!!!!interrompeu novamente ranma RYOGA ME PASSA PRA ELA AGORA !!!!!

Ranma calma não é o que parece...

AGORA RYOGA!!!!

TÁ PODE DEIXAR.

Em menos de cinco segundos havia uma desesperado ryoga na porta do banheiro.

Akane eu não quero interromper mais...Telefone pra você.disse um amendrontado ryoga.

eu não posso atender agora ,diz que eu to no banhodisse akane

bem eu já disse ...só que ...se eu disser isso de novo ...o ranma pode vim da china até aqui,só pra falar com você,ou só pra me bater...

como um passe de mágica a porta se abriu e uma ensaboada e molhada akane(num robe)apareceu.

é o ranma?perguntou ela

u humrespondeu ryoga estendendo o telefone pra ela.

DEpois de entregar o telefone a ela ,ryoga praticamente desapareceu como se o próprio ranma estivesse ali e não só o telefone e a akane.

Al...

MUITO BONITO NÉ AKANE interrompeu ranmaE´SÓ EU SAIR PRA VOCÊ CHAMAR SEUS PRETENDES,PRA JANTAR.sERÁ QUE ESQUECEU QUE É CASADA EM SRA.SAOTOME.

é claro que não me esqueci,Ranma.disse akaneeu só convidei o ryoga pra jantar não tem nada demais nisso.

NÃO!!!EU LIGO PRA MINHA CASA AS 22HOO DA NOITE , E QUEM ATENDENDE É O RYOGA DIZENDO QUE VOCÊ NÃO PODE ANTENDER,  
POR QUE TÁ NA BANHEIRA,O QUE QUER QUE EU PENSE?!!!

Ora ranma não seja ridiculo,você fica meses sem me ligar, e quando liga é pra gritar comigo quem você pensa que é?

SEU MARIDO!!!E EU QUERO ELE FORA DAÍ AGORA!!!GRITOU RANMA

não.Não... vou mandar ele ...embora e se você não quisesse ele... aqui, não deveria ter me deixado sozinha  
disse akane soluçando você sempre some quando eu preciso de você!!!

o que quer dizer?perguntou ranma.

Depois da pergunta de ranma ,ela percebeu que havia falado demais.

nada.

como nada você acabou de dizer ...

eu sei o que eu disse.

então me explica.

Me deixa em paz!!gritou ela- você liga pra min grita comigo ,me acusa de adúlterio e depois vem saber como estou?  
quer saber eu não quero falar fica ai, termina a droga desse treinamento e se quiser não precisa voltar!!!!!!!!!!!

Dizendo isso ela desligou,e desceu as escadas ,ela sentiu um líquido quente descendo pelo seu nariz e a familiar dor que a acompanhava,ela foi até o criado mudo ,o telefone tocou de novo mais ela não atendeu.  
O som do telefone só aumanetava a dor dela.Ela caminhou até o sofá ,sentou-se e tapou os ouvidos.A dor estava pior e o telefone só piorava. Ryoga que havia saído para os fundos,ouviu o telefone tocar e estranhou de akane não antender.  
quando entrou passou pela cozinha e decidiu atender o telefone.

Alô ca...

A não você de novo,me deixa fala com a akane .

olha aqui...

Quando ryoga ia falar alguma coisa ele viu akane vir até ele.ela se aproximou e antes de conseguir falar algo caiu.

Akane!!Ryoga largou o telefone e foi socorrer akaneakane Você está bem?

Ele a pegou no colo e viu o nariz dela sangrando.

Ryoga ...liga pra kasumi ...me leva pro Dr...antes de completar a frase ela desmaiou.

Akane ,akane droga !

Ryoga pegou o telefone,e quando ia desligar.

que droga Ryoga o que tá acontecendo?

agora não dá pra falar ranma tenho que ligar pro hospital.depois disso desligou.

--------na china---------

pro hospital mais pra que ?Ryoga ,Ryoga responde.

Não percebeu que ele desligou?

A não você de novo?Me diz o que tá acontecendo?

continua...

oi gente foi mal não te atualizado domingo é que eu tinha um niver pra min e ontem eu eskeci mesmo mais tá aí cap 12 espero que gostem.

Izayoi higurashi 


	13. Hospital parte 1

13.a internação

-------------no hospital----------

a quanto tempo ela tá desmaiada,srta.?

eu não sei ,eu estava em casa quando ,ele me ligou ...oh céus...o que ela tem?

eu não sei ainda,vou examina-la depois converso com você.Vamos enfermeira.

O médico havia colocado akane em uma cama ,e levado para uma sala fechada apesar do médico dizer que séria apenas um exame ,  
ele não permitiu que ninguém (da família a acompanhasse.  
Ryouga que havia ligado pra ela(quem hã?uma dica não é a kasumi...) não estava ali ele havia ido a lanchonete.

"por que ele tá demorando tanto...por que ele me chamou? "

Ela deu um sorriso ,e de repente se lembrou que ele não havia levado dinheiro.

como ele vai pagar...?apesar que se ele virar um porquinho é capaz de pegar tudo de graça...e sorriu.

-----na sala de exames-------

é hemorragia interna.disse o médico.parece que ela tem um tumor ,que está avançando muito e observado a tomografia que havia feito.quero a ficha dela (médica) .O tumor é estranho é como se ele...simplesmente tivesse sido ignorado...

-se eu puder dar minha opinião,acho que ela não se tratou...disse a enfermeira.

por que ache isso ?

bem ela está grávida ...o tratamento poderia...

é mais...não é de agora...como eu já disse quero a ficha dela e... o número do médico.

sim sr,vou providenciar.

------na sala de espera------

aiiii...como tá demorando,acho que o ryoga foi plantar o café ,pra colher ,depois torrar, pra aí fazer..."o médico também não deu notícias,...oh por que eu...espero que ela esteja bem ...se o ranma estivesse aqui.  
ranma... será que ele... sabe?"

-----na china-----

você

claro quem você esperava?

sem brincadeiras,o que está acontecendo lá?perguntou ranma.

eu avisei,já começou Ranma ,escute meu conselho volte antes ...

antes que ela me largue pra ficar com o Ryoga!!!!gritou ele

(caindo da pernas pra cima)(gota)do que tá falando?

eu liguei e ele tava lá, na minha casa, na banheira com elaresmungou

BAKA!!!não tire conclusões precipitadas!!gritou ela

(olhinhos chorões)mais eu ouvi...ele disse que ela tava na banheira...

BAKA,BAKA,BAKA!!!!Eu aqui tentado te ajudar a salvar a Akane, e você tendo uma crise estúpida de ciúmes!!!

salvar...Akane?

Ela parou te gritar e se sentou,apontado a cadeira do lado pedindo que Ranma se senta-se.  
Ranma se sentou ao lado dela.

eu não posso dizer muito mais...a Akane precisa de você ...ela...está mal.resmungou ela

como assim?perguntou ele.

Ranma ...eu ...posso ajudar se você ...aceitar.

aceitar o que?

não posso dizer...

COMO ASSIM NÃO PODE DIZER?SE COMEÇA ALGO TERMINE ORAS?GRITOU ELE

DEIXA EU TERMINAR!!!

Ranma olhou pra ela ,e teve quase certeza que viu lágrimas.

eu ... estou aqui pra realizar o desejo de alguém...eu posso...ajudá-lo...mais só posso se ...o espelho deixar...

o espelho?

Ela tirou o espelho da bolsa,e o mostrou .Ranma percebeu que o espelho era igual ao espelho do VOVÔ HAPPOUSAI.

esse espelho...

é especialela o interrompeuele vai salva-la se ele ver ...ou melhor sentir...que você quer salva-la...se ele sentir ele vai...me deixar salva-la...por isso Ranma volte...e...aceite...e deseje salva-la,onegai,faça isso.pediu ela

mais salva-la de quê

Ela se lenvantou,e caminhou alguns centimetros até se virar pra ele.

da...morte.Akane ...está... morrendo.

o...que?

volte,antes que seja ...tarde.

Continua...

Oyaho!!!

e ai gostaram ?eu sinceramente não!  
to passando por uma fase de auto crítica nada do que eu faço fica bom.

mais não posso ,deixar que isso me abale então ta aí ?

o próximo juro que vai ta melhor!! 


	14. Chapter 14

14.A internação parte 2

em algum lugar da China  
Ranma caminhava ao lado de Haru.Ela Havia convencido Ranma a voltar pro Japão agora era só ir pegar Yukio.

Ranma?chamou Haru

sim?

Por que estamos indo a pé? Não seria mais prático pegarmos um táxi?

Ora, todo por lutador de artes marciais precisa treinar, ou fazer exercícios a todo hora.Se pegássemos um táxi todo esse exercício seria perdido.Afirmou ele.

Você não tem dinheiro né?perguntou ela

Eu gastei com o cartão telefônico.afirmou ele com uma gota na cabeça.

Você é um caso perdido.disse ela com uma gota maior que a dele.Se tivesse dito antes,  
poderíamos ter pedido uma carona.Agora vamos ter que andar até lá.

Ta reclamando é?Que eu me lembre, é só você pedi pra esse espelho e ele te leva pra onde se quer, que tal se você me dar uma carona!Dizendo isso ele pulou em cima dela tentando pegar a bolsa que guardava o espelho.

Sai fora meu espelho não é brinquedo.disse ela desviando dele.

Me dá ele aqui.Ranma avançou de novo sobre ela.

Não Disse ela desviando de novo.Já disse que esse espelho não é brinquedo além do mais...

o que?

Mesmo que eu quisesse, ele não pode fazer isso.Disse ela caminhado na frente de Ranma.

Como não? Eu vi quando você desapareceu.

Não sei explica, ele só funciona quando...Quando é preciso.Quando algo que eu tenho que impedir está pra acontecer.Ou quando ele quer ajudar alguém, eu simplesmente não mando nele.disse ela enquanto olhava o espelho.

Ranma ficou observando, apesar de estar convencido a voltar pro Japão, ele sabia que havia muito mais nessa situação do que essa menina estava contando.Tudo o que ele sabia é que precisava voltar, pois Akane corria risco de vida, e ele só poderia salva-la se o espelho sentisse que ele aceitava.Mais aceitar o que?

Haru, esse espelho o que ele quer que eu aceite?

Eu já disse...Logo você saberá.Não tenho permissão pra contar agora.

quem não te permite, o espelho?

Também.

Também?Isso está confuso demais, afinal de contas quem é você?

Ela parou de caminhar e olhou pra ele.Ficaram se encarando por algum tempo,até que Haru Sorriu pra ele.

Estamos andando há muito tempo, e ainda falta muito pra chegarmos no seu acampamento.Vamos parar e descansar um pouco.

ah...Sim.

Eles se sentarão, Haru ofereceu a Ranma uma barra de chocolate que carregava consigo.  
Ranma pegou, mais depois notou que ela só tinha aquela e que não ia comer nada.

Peque um pedaço você também não comeu.ofereceu Ranma

Eu não como não preciso.disse ela.

Você não respondeu minha pergunta?

Eu sei.

Por que não responde?

Por que...Ainda não é hora.

Haru esse espelho...Ele tem o mesmo poder que o do velho tarado?

Velho tarado? Ah ta falando do velho Happousai?perguntou ela

Huh? Você conhece ele?

Oh ele é muito conhecido no meu mundo,ele roubou um espelho sagrado de um dos...ela parou de falar, e ficou com um olhar perdido,quase melancólico.Ranma percebeu.quer mais chocolate?mudando de assunto.

no seu mundo quer dizer que você não é humana?  
eu não disse...Nada.

oh disse, e de quem ele roubou hein?O velho Happousai?

Eu não disse nada.

não se faça de tonta.Anda fala, fala vai, conta pra min conta, vai lá haru...

pára...

conta, conta vai...

pára...

conta Haru, conta Haru, conta Haru, conta Haru.

Eu já disse pra você...PARAR!Gritou Haru com fogo saindo pelas narinas

Ta, gomengota "nossa a cara dela fica igualzinha a da Akane, quando ela fica brava"

Baka...murmurou ela Vamos, já descansamos bastante. 

Sim.

Haru se levantou e foi caminhado na frente.Ranma a observava, ela quase havia deixado escapar quem era ela, mais quando ia falar se deu conta de que estava falando demais.  
"Ela ficou com o olhar tão perdido naquela hora, essa menina é estranha. Acho que irrita-la funcionou prefiro ela assim com esse olhar de raiva do que com aquele olhar perdido.Só queria saber, se ela não é Humana o que ela é?E por que quando ela fica triste parece tanto com a Akane."

Ela também tem o mesmo sorrisomurmurou ele.

Num hospital no Japão

com licença enfermeira.

sim Srta.?

é que eu vim acompanhado a Sra. Saotome e o Sr. Hibiki...

Oh sim ,você é a Srta. ...Olha a pamonha, pamonha, pamonha ... Bem nessa Hora passou um cara vendendo pamonha.  
(puxa que estranho)

é isso mesmo.

O que deseja?

O Sr Hibiki, você por acaso o viu?

sim ele estava indo pra lanchonete.

E pra que lado fica?

Por ali.Disse a enfermeira apontando o corredor a direita.

Oh, obrigadaela ia seguir a direção que a enfermeira indicou porém decidiu ir pela esquerda.

Srta. A lanchonete é pra lá.Disse a enfermeira.

Eu sei, mais ele te um péssimo senso de direção, concerteza pegou esse caminho.

Oh claro "essa menina é maluca".

A moça correu na direção oposta a que a enfermeira indicou.Mais parou ao ouvir alguém lhe chamando.

Você, espera.

Sim o que quer enfermeira.(Essa é outra enfermeira)

Bem você é a moça que estava com a Sra. Saotome não é?

Sim.

Por favor, me acompanhe, o Dr. Precisa falar com você.

Claro.

um hora depois

Ranma será que você vai demorar muito?perguntou a si mesma secando as lágrimas que escorriam ,pelo rosto"  
Aquele baka do Ryouga me deixou sozinha"Ah mais ele vai ver quando eu pega-lo ...

Quando você pega quem?Disse alguém atrás dela

Ahh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!RYOUGA SEU BAKA QUER ME MATAR DE SUSTO!!!!

Fala baixo isso aqui é um hospital...murmurou.Ele reparou que ela estava com os olhos vermelhos com se tivesse chorado.  
Você tava chorando?

Ela afirmou com a cabeça, então caminhou até um banco que tinha ali perto Ryouga a acompanhou.Ele não perguntou o motivo das lágrimas dela.só sentou ao lado dela e esperou que ele quisesse falar.Não demorou muito.

Sabe Ryouga, apesar da Akane ter sido uma das minhas rivais... Pelo amor do Ranma, eu nunca a vi como tal, nunca a vi como inimiga ,lá no fundo eu nem ligava.Ela era como uma amiga distante, mais que se eu tivesse problemas ,ela sempre estaria lá pronta a ajudar.Ela suspirou.

por que ta me contando isso?Perguntou ele

Não sei, talvez por que você goste dela.Ou só pra aliviar essa angustia.Ela se levantou e ficou de costas para ele.O médico disse...

o que, o que ele disse?

Akane ficará internada por algumas semanas, eles precisam esperar ela acorda pra começar o tratamento...Precisam da autorização dela, ou da do Ranma.

pra que a autorização.?

o tratamento poderia fazer ela perder o bebê, não é certo que ela sofrerá um aborto mais não é recomendável.

eu nem s...

ninguém sabe só ela, o Dr. Tofu e agora eu e você.Ela se virou pra ele.  
Não há ninguém na casa dela,o Ranma não está na cidade e o Dr.Tofu vai ter que sair por alguns dias...Ryouga vamos ter que ficar aqui até ela ter alta.

tudo bem ficamos então.

não, eles querem que eu convença...A Akane...Ela encostou-se à parede e escorregou até o chão.A desistir do bebê,  
pra ela poder fazer o tratamento

Hein não fica assimele se aproximou dele e a abraçou.

o que você faria?

Essa não é sua decisão é dela.Ou melhor, dela e do idiota do Ranma."Que nunca ta aqui quando ela precisa dele"

Por que me chamou, por que a min e não alguém da família dela?

Por que era seu número que esta no redial.Disse ele com um sorriso maroto.

Ela sorriu.

Que bom que está aqui, Ryouga.Pensei que não ia voltar, achei que ia ficar perdido por alguns dias.Por falar nisso,  
cadê o café?

ele esfriou, e eu acabei derrubando quando você deu aquele grito.Respondeu ele

bem pelo menos não vou passar a noite sozinha, vamos o quarto da akane é pra lá.Disse ela se levantando.

Hein, sabe de uma coisa?

o que?

Você ainda me deve um jantar Ukyo.

só se você prometer que não vai me trocar pela Akane de novo.

prometido.ele se levantou mais você disse que queria falar algo importante pra min por isso me convidou, o que era?

Ela se virou pra ele,e sorriu.

eu só conto quando você não gostar mais dela.Ela correu e pegou a mão dele ,para que dessa vez ele seguisse o caminho certo.Vamos

Uh...Vamosdisse um corado Ryouga.

"Então acho que não vai demorar, será que a ukyo sabe que ela fica linda quando sorri?"

"é isso só quando eu ter certeza de que ele não sente mais nada por ela,é que eu vou contar pra ele ...meus verdadeiros sentimentos."

Continua...

(Izayoi se escondendo atrás do Ranma e da Akane pra não levar tomate, alface ou qualquer outra coisa na cara.).

Eu sei,  
Não passei natal ou no ano novo,  
E quando apareço, apareço com isso!  
Esse capitulo completamente confuso.  
Perdoa sim, ta confuso mais foi suado,  
É que agora que a história começa mesmo.  
As internações,o retorno do Ranma e assim vai,  
Sem contar que eu ainda tenho que decidir os destinos dos outros personagens.  
Isso é realmente muito.

...Fantástico, cada capitulo é um desafio cara eu adoro escrever sério.  
Acho que quando terminar vou me sentir realizada.  
Essa fic pode ter todos os defeitos do mundo mais é minha.E eu tenho muito orgulho Dela.

Bem é só até o próximo cap.

Ah e feliz natal (apenas 15 dias atrasado XD)

E um ótimo ano novo(Esse é só 7 dias XD)

Izayoi Higurashi 


	15. Chapter 15

15.Hora de voltar.

Akane abriu os olhos e percebeu que concerteza não estava na sua casa.

Você acordou, que bom!disse Ukyo sorrindo

Uk...Yo?Onde eu...To?sussurrou Akane.

Você tá no hospital vai ficar internada aqui por algum tempo.respondeu ela enquanto se aproximava da cama.Ela colocou a mão na testa da Akaneque boa temperatura normal, você estava com febre, mais agora já passou.

o que ...

Calma descansa um pouco, eu te explico tudo depois.disse Ukyo.

minha... Irmãs...Por favor, não...As...

Eu não irei chamá-la, achei melhor você descansar essa noite...mais amanhã eu terei que avisa-las.Ukyo se afastou da cama e ia em direção da portaParabéns...pela gravidez.

obriga...da

Você deu um belo susto no Ryouga, ele me disse que o Ranma telefonouela abriu a porta mais antes de sair disse se eu conheço o Ranma, pra ele ter interrompido um treino pra te ligar, ele deve suspeitar da sua situação, e eu não ficaria surpresa se ele aparecesse de repente por aqui.e depois saiu.

Akane observou o quarto, Ukyo tinha razão, ela também tinha quase certeza que logo, logo iria ter que explicar toda essa situação para Ranma, mais não sabia por onde começar.

---------------na china---------------

voltar? Por que papai?Pergunto Yukio

não faça perguntas Yukio, faça as malas.

malas...Haru o que tá havendo?Perguntou a menina.

bem...sua mãe está com muitas saudades, então seu pai pensou em pensar em ir visitá-la.

Por que é que eu não acredito nisso?

Bem...Haru parou de repente de falar e pegou o espelho da bolsa.Ranma percebeu.

o que há?  
Akane...

o que aconteceu?perguntou Ranma

Yukio sua mãe lhe deu dinheiro, pro caso do seu pai gastar tudo em ramen, e vocês terem como voltar?

como sabe?perguntou um surpreso yukio

sua mãe conhece o idiota com quem casou

Ranma caindo pra trás.

eu não sou um idiota.

isso não vem ao caso agora,Yukio me de o dinheiro.Ranma vamos logo, está mais rápido do que eu pensei.disse ela

Haru...por que não me diz logo o que há?

Lembra que eu disse que o espelho, só te ajuda se aceitar?Ele confirmou com a cabeça.Bem a Akane tomou uma decisão sozinha dependendo de como será sua reação,  
se sua reação for a que queremos o espelho lhe mostrará a saída.

e se não for ?

eu não sei o que vai acontecer...só sei que não será bom.

Continua...

Cap.15

Ufa! Que alivio ta ai mais um cap.  
Espero que gostem.  
Sei que tá curtinho,mais to postando dois de uma vez então Dá um desconto.

Izayoi Higurashi 


	16. Ele voltou!

**_16. Ele voltou ! _**

**Legenda:**

_"pensamento"_

- fala

_**No dia seguinte**_

-Mama!!! Mama voltei!!! - Yukio gritava chamando a mãe, antes mesmo de entrar na casa.

-Yukio, não grite tanto queremos acordar sua mãe, não os mortos -Disse Ranma reprimindo o filho. _"E Eu espero, que ela esteja bem, e de preferência **SOZINHA.**"_

Ranma abriu a porta que dava direto na sala de estar, esperou Yukio entrar e depois a fechou.Ele e Yukio haviam pegado o último vôo noturno para o Japão , e assim que pisaram no aeroporto, só pegaram as malas, e partiram a caminho de casa.Vieram correndo.Ranma estava com pressa, e muito angustiado com a situação, não explicada muito bem a ele, e também por que ele estava com muita vontade de esganar Akane até ela dizer o que Ryoga Esteve fazendo ali.

-Akane-Chan?-chamou Ranma-Akane-chan, voltamos!

_-Seá_ que ela tá na casa dos vovô's, papai?-Perguntou Yukio

-Não sei.Talvez que tal ligarmos para lá?-Perguntou Ranma já se dirigindo ao telefone na cozinha.

Ele discou o número e esperou.Porém ninguém atendeu.Então ele desligou.

-Tão que_ conteceu ?_

-Não tem ninguém _"Estranho é dia de semana, o dojo está aberto deveria ter alguém lá."_

-Papai, e _agoa?_

-vamos...

_-RANMA !!!- gritou Nabiki chamando a atenção do cunhado- Quando foi que você voltou?!!_

-Tia _biki!!! -_Gritou Yukio pulando no colo da Tia.

-Nabiki o que faz aqui? E onde está a Akane? -Perguntou Ranma sem se importar por não ter respondido a pergunta da cunhada.

Nabiki estava com Yukio no colo, sorrindo, porém seu sorriso desapareceu ao ouvir as perguntas de Ranma_."E agora o que eu respondo?"_ questinou -se Nabiki _"Já sei. Ranma detesto lhe informar, mais sua esposa que também por obra do destino é minha irmã, está internada com um tumor cerebral sem cura, e tem poucas chances de vida. Mais mudando de assunto como foi o treino? Não,acho que não daria certo, desse jeito ele também acabaria internado por causa de um ataque cardiáco! Então como?"_

-Nabiki você ainda não me respondeu!-Disse Ranma um pouco nervoso

-Se acalme.Yukio querido, por que não vai até seu quarto tomar um banho,trocar de roupa, pra mamãe te ver bem limpinho.

-Onde tá a mama, tia _Biki ?-_perguntou Yukio enquanto Nabiki o colocava no chão.

-Depois eu te conto, primeiro o banho tá bom?

Yukio não gostou muito, de ainda não saber onde a mãe estava mais decidiu obedecer a tia, então foi para seu quarto, deixando seu pai e sua tia sozinhos.

-muito bem ele já foi, pode falar agora!-Exigiu Ranma.

-Não vou fazer rodeios então, ela está internada.-disse Nabiki de costa para ele-Vai ficar no hospital, sob observação durante essa semana.

-A...Min...ha Akane...-Gaguejou Ranna - no hospital... por quê?

-O porquê , não posso lhe dizer Ranma.-disse ela virando para ele-Isso só a Akane pode lhe dizer.

-Então... ela vai fazer isso agora-disse ele correndo para porta.

-Ranma aonde vai ?!!!!

-Ao hospital, cuide de Yukio pra min-Disse ele antes de bater a porta.

"Akane, o que está havendo?" Pensou Ranma enquanto corria.

--------------

- Boa tarde Akane! Se sente melhor?-perguntou Ukyo assim que entrou no quarto junto com Ryoga.

-Ukyo , Ryoga.-Akane deu um sorriso de boas vindas aos dois-sim me sinto bem melhor, que bom que vieram achei que não viriam me ver hoje.

-É que fomos chamar sua família, e acabamos parando na lanchonete pra comer.-Por isso não deu pra te dizer bom dia.-explicou Ryoga.

-Mais mudando de assunto, como foram as coisas, você explicou a sua situação a eles?-perguntou Ukyo.

Akane permaneceu em silêncio, oque já serviu de resposta aos dois.

-Akane, não contou nem sobre a gravidez?- perguntou Ukyo.

Ela negou com a cabeça.

-Não consegui...eu não sei... não sei por que mais não consegui.

-Entendo.-ela se sentou ao lado de Akane na cama- mais deve contar, eles tem que saber por você, não pelos médicos.

-Eu...sei.

Ukyo colocou a mão sobre a dela, e apertou.

-ei vocês duas que tal pararmos de falar sobre isso -disse ele as duas- Vamos fazer assim eu vou até a cantina, ver se eu consigo uns lanchinhos contrabandiados pra você Akane.Que tal?

Ukyo e Akane sorriram.

-Excelente idéia Ryoga, mais é melhor eu ir á cantina.disse Ukyo

-Por que?

-Por que meu senso de direçao é melhor.-disse ela antes de sair e dar um sorriso a um corado Ryoga.

-Ela gosta de você.

-o que disse?

-Disse que ela gosta de você.-respondeu Akane com um sorriso maroto.

-Ukyo?-perguntou ele corando-não.Somos só... amigos.

-tem certeza?

- eu ...Ryoga olhou para Akane e não soube o que dizer. "_É estranho falar sobre isso com ela...eu a amei por tanto tempo. Espere ai, **amei**... desde quando eu falo (penso no caso XP) amei , e não... **amo** "_

Ryoga , não vai responder?-perguntou akane tirando ele de seus pensamentos

Eu ...acho...que...Eu não sei.

----------------------------

Ranma estava correndo, a caminho do hospital quando, parou por sentir alguma coisa muito gelada cair sobre ele_."água?"_ Ele olhou para cima e tudo que viu foi Haru se divertido vendo agora, Ranma garota toda ensopada

-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH...Então é verdade que você vira mulher se te molharem.

-Sua pestinha...-disse ela pulando no muro, e agarrando Haru pela gola do vestido-Porquê fez isso?

-Pra te ajudar...

-não tenho tempo pra suas charadas agora-disse Ranma-preciso ir ao hospital.

-eu sei...disso.-Disso ela se soltando dele- Ranma...você ainda quer saber oque o espelho quer?

-o espelho?

-é. respondeu ela- ainda quer saber?

Vai me dizer desta vez?

vou...pelo menos...uma parte ...do meu objetivo.

**continua...**

**P.S 1: **o próximo será maior.

Perdãooooooo, por favor não me matem, sei que vcs devem ter pensado que abandonei a fic (pra ser sincera pensei mesmo em fazer isso) passei por um período muito turbulento na minha vida pessoal que realmente me deixou muito deprimida, e sem coragem de continuar a fic...

Quanto ao capitulo 16 , ele deveria estar aqui já que eu o postei junto com o 15, mais vejam só minha sorte por algum motivo ele foi apagado.

Bem... Então eu o reescrevi espero que esteja bom, vou tentar, postar rápido os próximos capítulos, afinal de contas também sou leitora e sei como é torturante não saber o que vai acontecer.

P.S: Quanto a pontuação gente eu não sei como explicar o pontos simplesmente somem quando eu posto, ah e a classificação será que alguém sabe me dizer o que aquelas letras significam XD ...

Eu preciso colocar a classificação um pouquinha mais alta P.P.S: Obrigada Artemys

**Izayoi Higurashi**

**Artemys Ichihara: **Muito obrigada por acompanhar minha fic, quanto a pontuação, que vergonha. Tive que reler a história pra poder reescrever esse cap, e meu deus quantos erros sinceramente eu quase me mandei um review me xingando.Mias foi aí que eu notei que não foi minha culpa é que eu escrevo no word, copio e passo pro nyah, então do nyah eu passo pro fanfiction.

E no meio dessa bagunça acho que os sinais acabam se perdendo, bem esse eu escrevi direto no fanfiction, vamos ve se dá certo.(Mil perdões pela demora)

Beijos

**Luiza Cruz Germano:** Pra sua alegria (e de muitos outros espero) estou tentando bolar um plano pra não matar a Akane, não garanto nada já que minha idéia original é que ela morra nessa fic pra que acha uma continuação...Mais perái já falei demais né?

Me desculpe mesmo pela demora,e espero que curta o resto da fic.

beijos.

**Pricyla Shinomori:** Desculpe por tem sido tão curta E tão má no último cap, vou tentar aumentar os caps.Ah e desculpe pela demora XP.

beijos

**Lily soul:** Precisava esculachar daquele jeito !!! Quando li seu review tive duas reações a 1.vou matar essa menina, estrangula-la tortural-la e outras coisitas + a 2. foi : pelo menos ela elogiou o enredo.

(RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR to zuando não leva a sério o que eu disse ali em cima tá)

Falando sério agora, os erros de português são realmentes meus, mais não são erros de português , são mais de digitação (é que tenho preguiça de revisar, pra consertar sabe XP)

obrigada pelo review vou ver se tomo vergonha na cara e começo a revisar

beijos

**Kimi-chan XD :** eu to exagerando na tristeza né?

mais, vou tentar não deixar ela tão triste tá?

beijinhos

**Akane tendo : **e ai menina eu voltei, e vc volta quando hein?

vou começar a te pressionar agora viu?

cade o 5?

**02/08/2007**


	17. Reencontro

* * *

_Anjo que me guiará_

_Já está na hora de partir?_

_Não, por favor, ainda é cedo._

_Preciso ficar mais, antes de ir._

_Ainda não posso partir_

_Essa linha não, fui eu que escolhi._

_Quero escolher_

_Quero mudar meu destino._

_Não quero assim_

_Outra linha escolher_

_Quero outra vida, pra viver._

_Ainda desejo ficar,_

_Ainda quero mudar,_

_Anjo, por favor, realize._

_O pedido que faço agora_

* * *

-E o que diabos isso explica?-gritou "uma"impaciente Ranma garota, enquanto parava de caminhar.

-Oras muita coisa esse "poema" diz tudo que eu vim fazer aqui. -respondeu Haru. Também parando de caminhar

-não diz não. Pode ir explicando direito!

-Olha aqui seu sem cultura, nunca aprendeu a interpretar um poema não, é?

-...inter...o que?

-Céus, você é mesmo um baka. -disse Haru, voltando a caminhar.

-ora sua... Eu tenho mais o que fazer-Ele resmungou enquanto voltava a caminhar para ultrapassar Haru – Você só me fez perder tempo.

-Perder tempo?E eu tenho culpa se você é um baka que não entende nada?

-Olha aqui sua peste –gritou Ranma garota agarrando a menina pela gola.-se você parasse de falar por charadas, enigmas e indiretas,talvez eu entendesse!! –disse ele enquanto sacudia Haru com força

-me larga baka ta machucando.

-Não largo.Você me fez voltar disse que akane estava mal, disse que poderia salva-la .Então eu voltei , descubri que akane está no hospital, e você não me diz que po há de errado com ela ! Então que tal pararmos com a charada, e você fala logo o que está havendo?-finalizou Ranma garota, jogando a menina com força no chão.

Haru ficou observando Ranma, ela podia jurar ter visto os olhos deles marejarem_."Se soubesse que chama-lo de baka iria irrita-lo tanto teria pensado duas vezes antes de chama-lo assim , mais não foi isso que o deixou frustrado, e sim o fato de saber que algo ruim esta ruim acontecendo com alguém que ele ama porém você não saber o que é, estar num caminho escuro sem saber se o que o espera, é um pequeno buraco que o fará cair , ou um penhasco mortal." _

Ranma já estava caminhado para o hospital quando a voz de Haru o fez parar.

- Eu posso mudar seu destino, eu posso te dar um caminho mais quem vai percorre-lo é você.- ela deu uma pausa e se levantou - e vai percorre-lo sozinho, eu estou aqui para lhe dar a chance de escolher entre o de agora, e um paralelo.-Haru caminhou até o lado dela (Ranma garota). –Mais você tem que entender, o caminho paralelo ainda está escondido, o espelho ele só vai mostrar a saída se você merecer.

-e seu eu não merecer? –perguntou Ranma

-Então eu tentarei te ajudar-disse ela tirando o espelho da bolsa- Ranma lembre-se as aparências enganam, o caminhos as vezes vão te confundir as vezes o "certo" parecerá errado pra você, e o "errado" será sua escolha. Nessa situação Ranma tente não escutar o medo.

-Charadas de novo?-disse ela com um sorriso.

- Sim. Ranma te garanto logo fará sentindo, mais enquanto isso tente ver tudo através dos olhos dela. Até logo.- murmurou algo no espelho, depois desapareceu.

-Quanto mais ela fala, menos eu entende- ela se virou e continuou caminhando

**---------no hospital-------- **

-Você quer saber o que eu acho? –perguntou Akane.Chamando a atenção de Ryoga.-Você pode até não ama-la ainda mais concerteza, já está muito encantado.

-Akane eu já disse, é só amizade.-respondeu ele corando

-Então por que não respondeu a pergunta- Akane deu um sorriso maroto, quando viu ele corar mais do que já estava.-Vamos mudar de assunto antes que você desmaie.

-Obrigada.

-Senta aqui – disse akane apontando o canto da cama.

Ryoga aceitou com a cabeça e se sentou aos pés da Cama.

Os dois ficaram conversando, sobre assuntos variados. Ryoga tentou convencer Akane a chamar novamente sua família para contar logo, mais ela o convenceu a esperar até o fim da semana.

-Se você acha melhor, tudo bem. -disse ele.- É mesmo eu encontrei a Nabiki no corredor, ela foi a última a ir embora, né?

-Nabiki parece ter um sexto sentido, esperou todos saírem e começou a me questionar se eu não estava escondendo nada.- disse Akane- Ryoga, eu me esqueci.

-do que?

-Muito obrigado por me socorrer, eu não sei o que aconteceria se você não estivesse lá.

-Que isso Akane –disse ele corando.

-Que isso nada –ela colocou a mão sobre a dele –você é um grande amigo.

Ele cobriu a mão dela com a dele.

-Eu gosto muito de você, Akane pode contar sempre comigo.

-Obri...

-Eu espero não estar interrompendo os dois.

-Ranma...

Continua...

**Lady NanaH:** E ai se ainda ta viva XD Obrigada por ler minha fic. E valeu pelo Review.

**Artemys Ichihara: **obrigadapor tudo se me ajudou muito

**Izayoi Higurashi **

**14/04/2007 **


	18. O mestre

Capitulo 18- O Mestre

-Em algum lugar-

"_O que será que ele quer agora? Como ele espera que eu o ajude se ele fica todo hora me chamando?"_pensou Haru ao chegar a um hospital.

"_Seja o que for , espero que seja rápido!"_

Haru caminhou pelo corredor até chegar a um quarto onde estava apenas uma garotinha deitada na cama dormindo, e uma poltrona vazia ao seu lado.

"_Onde ele está?"_

-Está falando demais Haru.- disse o homem atrás dela , fazendo ela dar um pulo de susto antes de se virar-Não se esqueça que ele tem que achar sozinho.- Disse ele passando por ela indo se sentar na poltrona.

Haru observou ele se sentar na poltrona ao lado da cama.

-Como posso estar falando demais!-disse se exaltando.

-Fale Baixo.-disse ele em tom baixo porém autoritário.-Vai incomoda-la.-disse ele enquanto acariciava o cabelo da garotinha na cama.

-Tá de brincadeira, né?-disse ela-Não se preocupe ela não pode nos ouvir de onde está!

-Calada ,Yama!

Haru se calou, fora cruel sabia disso sabia que dizer para alguém ao lado do leito da filha que ela não está lá...é simplesmente cruel, porém, ele merecia aquilo era tudo culpa dele ela não tinha pena...ou tinha?

Ele olhou pra ela por um instante, e ela soube que ele se arrependia por todo o mal que ele causou as pessoas que amava, talvez por isso ele tenha pedido pra ela assumir a forma .

-Não ... Não te chamei pra brigar!-Ele foi até a janela-Só quero que você lembre dos limites.

-Desculpe mestre-Ela se curvou e logo depois o encarou-Conheço os limites, mais o senhor esqueceu de me avisar o quanto ele é Baka.

Ele a observou por um momento, e sorriu.

-Não...Só humano.-sussurrou

-que?-Haru perguntou

-Você nunca foi humana, por isso não pode entender.-ele voltou a olhar pra janela-O medo, nos torna bakas.

-Acredito que qualquer sentimento os torne baka.-retrucou ela, enquanto se aproximava da cama.

-É talvez...-ele sussurrou. Virando a tempo para ver Yama acariciar o cabelo de Haruna.

-NO HOSPITAL-

-O que faz aqui, Ryoga? – Perguntou um Ranma exaltado.

-Acredito que o seu trabalho.-disse Ryoga se levantando da cama enquanto acariciava a mão de Akane.-É melhor eu ir, você sabe onde me encontrar né?

-Eu sei, obrigada...por tudo.-Respondeu Akane.

-Vocês querem que eu saia?- disse Ranma não aceitando o fato de que estava sendo ignorado

Ryoga o encarou por um instante, acenou para Akane e caminhou até a porta, mas antes parou a lado de Ranma e disse:

-Olhe bem pra onde estamos Ranma.-Ele fez um circulo com a mão-Olhe em volta, e pergunte a si mesmo se tem o direito de fazer uma cena?- e caminhou pra porta, porém Ranma o segurou.

-Quem você pensa ...

-Chega Ranma !- gritou Akane antes que aquilo virasse um briga, ela encarou Ryoga-Ryoga ...por favor, eu preciso ...

-Eu sei-disse Ryoga interrompendo ela- Já estou indo. – e saiu

Ranma estava nesvoso era óbvio ela podia ver pela maneira como ele apertava as mãos, e também pelom modo como ele encarava a porta como se fosse quebra-la.

-Você precisa de água quente- disse ela chamando a atenção dele.

Ranma a encarou por um momento até entender o que ela queria dizer, ainda era uma garota.

-Não eu quero saber...

-Primeiro volte a ser o Ranma aí conversamos, ali –disse ela apontando para o banheiro- tem água quente.

-Não tente fugir Akane!

-Para onde eu iria Ranma, estou no hospital esqueceu?

Ele a encarou, bufando de raiva. _"Se ela pensa que vai me enrolar"_ pensou antes de ir ao banheiro.

-NO CORREDOR-

Ryoga esta sentado ao lado do quarto esperando Ukyo chegar, ou talvez Akane chamar o que viesse primeiro, se sentia inútil sempre gostou de Akane e agora...Agora que ela realmente precisava de alguém não podia ajudar em nada."Revoltante!"

-Ryoga?

Ryoga olhou pra cima e a viu Ukyo por um momento pensou no que Akane disse "Ela gosta de você." Mais parecia não fazer sentido.

-Ryoga?

-Ukyo, desculpe estava ...distraído.- disse ele se levantando-Quer ajuda com esses lanches?- disse ele já tirando-os da mão dela.

-Obrigada, mas por quê está qui fora?

-Ranma ele voltou.

-Ele tá aí?

Ryoga afirmou com a cabeça.

-Ela já contou?

-Não.

-E agora?-perguntou ela

Ele olhou pra ela, ela não mudara muito nesses anos, talvez o cabelo que não estava mais tão comprido agora batia nos ombros. "_Você está encantado_" a voz de Akane veio a sua cabeça por um momento.´

-Ryouga!-chamou Ukyo, depois de conseguir a atenção dele repetiu- E agora?

-Agora é com ela, não há nada que possa fazer- ele olhou a porta.

-Eles se amam-Ela segurou a mão livre dele, e eles se olharam por alguns segundos- vai dar tudo certo de alguma forma.

-Eu espero.

-Então vamos ainda te devo uma jantar.-disse ela puxando ele.

"_Akane estava certa, talvez eu esteja encantado."_

-EM ALGUM LUGAR-

-Então as coisas estão assim?- perguntou o homem encarando a janela.

-É.-Respondeu Haru olhando a garotinha na contara pra ele tudo o que havia acontcido até agora.

-Hum- Ele se aproximou da cama.-O espelho te deu permissão pra falar o poema?

-Não mestre, mais ele não sabe usa-lo! As coisas vão correr exatamente como foram pra você, é só o final...

-Eu sei, Yama.-ele disse olhando pra ela.- Fui eu que te acorrentei esqueceu?

Ela o olhou com raiva, sim ela se lembrava que ficara presa no mundo dos homens por causa dele, seu caderno , seu precioso caderno nas mãos de um humano. Ela pensou que seria fácil, ela concedia a ele seu desejo e pronto mais ele não queria ficar rico ou imortal...

"Ele quer criar um mundo paralelo!"pensou ela

-Vamos desfaça essa cara você está quase lá- disse ele olhando pra ela-Eu te dou permissão.

Ela olhou pra ele.

-Eu te dou permissão, mais apenas em último caso de traze-lo aqui, de mostrar a ele o caminho.

-Sério?-ela levantou-Posso dizer a ele como salva-la?

-Não.

-Mais você sabe como...

-Não - ele acariciou o rosto da menina na cama-Se eu sobesse não estaria aqui, oriente ele e tlavez ele ache uma forma.

Ela o encarou surpresa como assim não sabia?

-Eu sei que está lá.

Ela encarou a forma como ele olhava a menina na cama, a sua réplica exata tirando o comprimento do cabelo, Haruna, a principal culpada de estar aqui presa.

-Por que ela?-ela perguntou.

Ele a olhou sem entender.

-Eu poderia ser qualquer um, até ...

-Do que adianta...criar esperanças.- ele deu a volta na cama e passou por ela-Mesmo que você a salve as coisas aqui não mudaram, eu não ia aguentar perder ela duas vezes.

-Então por que?

Ele sentou na poltrona e olhou a foto na cabeceira.

-Pra que em algum lugar, de alguma forma- ele olhou pra Haru-Eu não a machuque.-Ele olhou para Haruna na cama.-Talvez para você seja díficil entender...é melhor você ir, precisa estar com ele.

Ela olhou pra ele, e percebeu talvez nem todos os sentimentos humanos os torne Baka.

**Izayoi Higurashi**

**01/10/2011**


End file.
